The Forest of Purity
by PurificationArrow
Summary: In the time spent together, Nausicaä and Asbel’s feelings for each other start to grow. They also find a strange tree that is protected by an electric barrier. Suddenly, new problems begins to stir: someone is also after Nausicaä's heart, but who?
1. An Electric Happening, Chapter 1

**The Sea of Decay and Pejite**

**I hope that I'll do a decent job of the whole character thing. I think Asbel and Nausicaä would make a really cute couple, plus Asbel's cute. Yeah I know what a lot of you are thinking: _Eww, she likes an anime character that isn't even real?_**

**But hey, that's what my sister says, and it doesn't bother me. But read it, enjoy it (or not), and review it. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

The wind rushed past my hair as I squinted through the goggles to see what lay beyond. Fields rolled by, and soon, the only thing in sight were towns filled with white spores that if you breathed in, even a single spore, it would kill you.

My heart twisted as I saw the pain and destruction that had been the final thoughts of the villagers living there. My fox-squirrel called Tato snuggled into my chest to try and escape the winds.

Carefully I let go with one hand and placed another on the lump that was my pet, I spoke gently, "It's alright Tato. We're almost there, as soon as we clear this village; we will be in the Pejite Kingdom. Just a little while longer." I remembered vividly, at how three years ago, the Tolumekians led an enormous herd of Ohmu's to the Valley of the Wind, using a baby Ohmu.

What had been done was not right, and the Tolumekians knew it.

But in their greed to gain control of a giant monster that had crash landed, along with a plane, they had destroyed the Kingdom of Pejite. I had met a boy called Asbel who was avenging his twin sister's death, who had been taken by the Tolumekians. Along with the demon, she had come to the Valley of the Wind during the night. And there, she died.

Sadly I could do nothing to save her, and she left this world. At the moment, I was fulfilling a promise to Asbel to come, no more, no less than 3 years after the terrifying stampede of the Ohmus.

I was almost there, and ahead I could faintly see the outline of the once great city of Pejite. This was the price of greed, war, and anger. It was wrong.

But everything had grown quiet and tranquil since the Tolumekians had left and gone back, their Princess had left as well, giving a hesitant apology for what had happened.

My people were going back to their old life, and I was continuing my research to cure the poison of the spores in the Toxic Jungle. The clouds rolled by, and the wind was calm and steady.

Up ahead I saw a figure, standing atop the tower, waving in my direction. Gasping, I realized that it was Asbel, and I waved back. I urged my glider to move quicker, and carefully I landed it at the foot of a tall column of steps.

Rushing up I threw my helmet and mask off and ran to the top and looked around for Asbel. Above me I heard my name, "Nausicaä, up here!"

I backed up and saw a familiar face readying to jump down the meters to my side. He pushed off and sailed through the air and landed on his feet. Rushing up to him I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed tight. He returned my embrace, and then we parted and looked at each other. "Nausicaä, how've you been?" I smiled, "Wonderful, the trees have begun to grow back, and I think I'm close to finally discovering how to cure the sickness of the spores! How about you, it looks like Pejite is coming together again."

He nodded and waved an arm out across his old city, the dead bodies of the insects and people were gone, and a flag indicating that city was at last recovering. Clapping my hands together I gazed about at the city, "Oh my, Asbel, it looks wonderful. I do hope Mito and Lord Yupa have been helping." He nodded, "Yeah, they've been a big help."

I let Tato out of my shirt and let him scamper around on my shoulders, "That's good news. Are you ready to come to the Valley of the Wind again?"

He nodded and started running down a flight of steps to a large room. "Of course, together Mito, Lord Yupa, and I have put together three gliders. Similar to yours, have a look." He moved aside and tossed off a cover, white paint covered the handles and floor. An engine was at the back, a brown loop rested between the handle bars, and wide wings sprouted from the sides of it.

It shone and flashed like it had been constantly polished time and time again. Gingerly I touched the handlebars and flexed the leather stomach rest. Turning to him I exclaimed, "This is amazing Asbel. It's almost like a duplicate of the glider. You did a splendid job."

He blushed at my praise and turned around, "W-well come on, let's go and tell Mito and Lord Yupa that we're leaving for the Valley. And that they can join us later."

Nodding I followed him down through a door and over to a room where both of my old friends were laboring to fashion candles to light various parts of the room. They looked up at the creak of the door and jumped up from their spots as they saw me. Lord Yupa rushed up and embraced me tightly, I hugged back and whispered into his cloak, "It's good to see you again Lord Yupa. How has Asbel been treating you?"

The swordsman looked up at Asbel who was resting against the door, "Asbel? Oh, superb! Work here is nearly completed. Isn't that right Mito?" Mito hugged me tight and looked at me with his good eye, "Well Princess. You have certainly grown in the past three years." My hair had indeed grown longer and I had a sense of wisdom glowing in my eyes.

"Come, we should get back to work, as soon as you are ready Asbel and the Princess can set off. We will join them later." Yupa told us.

We nodded and Asbel pushed the door open again and put a hand out to me. "Nausicaä, I still need to get some food together. Will you help me?" He asked, I smiled and followed him, "Certainly Asbel, I can't wait for you to see the village again."

He pushed through a door into a house and ran to a cupboard and opened it. He grabbed bread wrapped in blue cloth, and put it into a backpack. I fished bottled water from my own pack and showed it to him. "This is from our wells; lately the water seems cleaner than ever. I am glad." He slung it onto his shoulder and pushed through the door. "Great job Nausicaä. Now I really can't wait to see your Village again."

"Well let's go!" I called from behind him. He ran to the glider and held the white one above his head. He went down the steps one by one then gently laid his creation down onto the soil. Grabbing a helmet from the handle, he fit it over his head and slipped his mask on.

I did the same and kicked off of the ground.

Abel followed and together we turned in the air and sped off towards my home, The Valley of the Wind. On my shoulder Tato squeaked against the wind and pressed himself closer to my neck. I laughed and stroked his little furry head gently. I shouted to Asbel through my mask, "Asbel, I need to find something inside the Toxic Jungle, can we make a stop there for a moment please?"

He nodded, "Yeah, of course Nausicaä."

I blinked appreciatively and turned towards a giant forest of the white killing spores. I stopped my glider outside of the forest and waited for Asbel to land as well. When he did I grabbed my flare gun and ran into the forest only hesitating a moment to wait for Asbel.

As he ran beside me he panted to me through his mask, "I don't know how you can be so trusting of this place, especially when it's home to the animals who were responsible for your death." I looked at him, "What're you talking about? They meant no harm; they were blinded by rage because one of their babies was stolen. I bear no ill will towards the Ohmus. And you shouldn't either; you know what they're trying to do."

Jumped over a root I landed in a field that had tree roots zigzagging in and out of the ground.

I took off my helmet and goggles and looked about in amazement, no matter how many times I came to the Toxic Forest, it never ceased to amaze me. However, Asbel had his gun at the ready, and looked around warily at the forest.

Sighing I walked over to his side and placed a hand on the gun to lower it. He looked at me in question, "This forest is not trying to harm anything or anyone. You remember that petrified forest underground here don't you? How the air was so pure, as was the water? The creatures have good hearts, no matter how easily they are angered. Give this place a chance, even if they did kill me once before. They revived me, and that is enough of an apology for me, it should be for you too. There is nothing to fear from this place Asbel."

Asbel fidgeted slightly, "I know, I'm sorry. It's just that this place is what harbors the insects that destroyed Pejite. I don't mean to hold so much hostility against them."

I smiled, "I know Asbel. You're trying your best, but think of how insects must feel, trying to cleanse the earth. And we're here destroying all their precious work and time. That is why if somehow clean water was allowed to be sucked up by the trees, then this place wouldn't be a Toxic Jungle anymore."

He smiled and I looked at him with twinkling eyes, "What's so funny?" I asked him as he stared at me, red blush covered his cheeks underneath his mask and he looked away, "Huh? Oh, uh, nothing Nausicaä." I faced away wondering to myself, _what's wrong with Asbel?_ I forgot about Asbel's strange behavior when I saw a small blue flower with lighter blue puffs around it.

Dropping my flash gun I ran over to the flower and knelt down in front of it, and from my chest pocket, I withdrew a small glass tube.

Carefully I placed the tube underneath the blue spores and tapped the branch gently with my gloved finger. Three spores detached from the flower and floated gracefully into the tube, and closing the lid I let out a satisfied sigh.

I looked at the tube and the spores inside of it, "Wonderful, I got what I needed." Standing up I called out to Asbel, "Asbel, I got what I needed. We can go now." He was running his hands over his weapon when he heard me. "Alright Nausicaä, let's go." I nodded and made my way through the forest with Asbel following close behind. Sudden tremors ran through the ground and I stopped, placing a hand behind me to stop Asbel.

Looking around I held my insect charm at the ready, Asbel whispered in my ear, "Nausicaä, what's wrong? Is there an insect coming?"

Nodding I moved through the forest with my eyes and looked for any signs of movement, from the shade of the trees I saw a red light flash, and glow bright. My arm was itching to start my charm, but it would do me no good unless I knew if it was an insect or not.

Crashing followed the tremor in front of us an enormous Ohmu passed by, with its eyes red with rage. It noticed Asbel and I standing there watching it, and slowly the Ohmu turned to us, Asbel was almost shaking and was about to raise his weapon when I put an arm out and held the gun tightly. "Asbel, something is wrong, it is angry. I need to find out what, stay here, and please don't attack anything."

With that, I moved away from Asbel and cautiously towards the Ohmu. With my right arm I started to swing the insect charm in circles until it emitted a whistling sound, upon hearing that, the Ohmu followed me, and came closer.

I moved in the same direction it had been going to with the charm still moving, the Ohmu's eyes flickered from red to blue, then finally to blue again.

Moving aside I pressed myself against a tree and let the magnificent creature pass through. As it left I whispered, "That's a good boy." It finally left and I turned back to Asbel who stood there with his gun in his hands. I sighed thankfully as I noticed it was not raised nor set to fire, "See Asbel? Nothing to fear."

He sighed, "I wonder what made the Ohmu become so angry all of a sudden." I nodded, "Yes, I was wondering that myself. We should go in the direction that the Ohmu was coming from, we need to check it out. Reluctantly Asbel nodded and followed me through the forest; I jumped over a tree trunk and waited for Asbel to follow. As soon as he did I set off again and looked around quietly.

My mask inflated and deflated as I took in breaths, I stopped as I came to a stop in front of a large tree. The empty path that had just been before us was gone.

Behind me Asbel asked, "Nausicaä what's wrong?" He too stopped behind me as we both stared at the giant tree blocking our path, strangely enough, it was still standing upright, and looked perfectly healthy despite the spores that had begun to grow on it.

In the bottom of my heart I knew something was amiss, never before had I seen a tree that was so tall, and was least covered with spores. I approached and ignored Asbel who reached for me, "Nausicaä, what're you doing? This could be dangerous." I whispered, almost in a trance-like tone, "I know Asbel, this tree, something about it is wrong." I proceeded towards the tree with Asbel close behind me, and as I got nearer to the tree, its bark seemed watery.

Reaching a hand out to the tree, and as I touched it a painful shock coursed through my body. In the background I could hear Asbel's cry of fear, "Nausicaä, get away from it! Nausicaä!"

I could feel hands wrap themselves around my waist and tug me away from the tree.

Together Asbel and I fell to the ground with a thump and a grunt. Asbel scrambled to my side and cradled my head in his arm, "Nausicaä, are you alright? What in the world happened?" I could only manage pants as I felt the last of the electrical charges leave my body. Inside my shirt I could feel Tato quivering with fear, and painfully I reached up and touched the lump whispering in a hoarse voice, "Tato, it's alright. You're okay."

Asbel held my shoulder with his other hand, "Nausicaä, can you get up? We need to get you to the Valley of the Wind, now."

With much effort I nodded and held Asbel's shoulder as I struggled to my feet, my limbs still quivering from the shock. He put a hand around my waist which made my face feel like it was heating up, _why do I feel so embarrassed at his touch? I've never felt that way before, not ever._

His hand went up to my head, "Nausicaä, are you feeling alright? Your face looks red." He said, I nearly jumped and slowly I peeled his hand off my forehead, "I'm fine Asbel, we should get to the gliders." With that I took off through the forest, Asbel at my heels.

As we came to the edge of the forest I let Tato crawl out of my shirt and onto my shoulder where he nuzzled his little face against my cheek affectionately.

I tickled his chin and climbed onto my glider, holding onto the handlebars, ready to flip the lever to rise up into the air. Looking back at Asbel I called, "Asbel, are you coming?" He looked at me from the edge of the forest and nodded, running up to his own glider.

He jumped on it and flicked the switch which caused him to rise up into the air, "Let's go Nausicaä, we should get you checked my Obaba (sp?)." As I followed him into the sky I shouted after him, "I told you I'm alright Asbel. We don't need to bother Obaba." He persisted, "Nausicaä, something like that isn't good. We need to tell Obaba about this and check you for any wounds. Alright, we'll do that much at least."

Sighing I agreed, knowing Asbel he wouldn't give up until I said yes to something.

The wind rushed past, and my earring jingled at the base of my earlobes, there was not a single cloud in the sky, and everything was calm and peaceful. Still, I did want to ask Obaba a question, a question about why, I, Nausicaä, the Princess of the Valley of the Wind, seemed afraid at Asbel, Prince of Pejite's touch.

Inside, I had a sneaking suspicion of what it was, the same thing that caused my deceased mother and father to meet, and have me, the Princess. I shook off the feeling and concentrated at soaring over the rest of the wasteland to my home. Still, I could not help myself from frequently looking at Asbel from time to time, and red creeping over my cheeks every time he almost caught my gaze.

* * *

**I have found something new to obsess over. Besides everything else, this'll probably be the story I'm going to be concentrating on most. Nausicaä has now taken a place as one of my favorite anime's. But that might come as no surprise; I like almost every other anime as well. Lol.**

_-PurificationArrow_


	2. The Dark of the Night, Chapter 2

**Finally here's the second chapter to my story. Read it, judge it, review it. **

**

* * *

**

**Nausicaä's P.O.V. **

After minutes of flying, Asbel and I arrived in the Valley, and children ran out from their homes with their arms outstretched. "Princess, you're back!" They called in their high little voices.

I knelt down and embraced them, "Yes, I'm back. Tell me, where is Obaba?"

The little girls pointed to the castle where my father used to live, "She's in there Princess. Are you injured?" They asked with worry apparent in their voices. I shook my head, "No, I am not. Thank you children, Asbel, come on." I turned and waved to Asbel who was having trouble landing his glider.

A smile crossed my face, I approached the area where he was to land, "Ease it down now, you must be gentle with the glider. It is not as quick as a gun plane. Lower it down easy." I instructed with my voice, Asbel was biting his lip in concentration. His glider wobbled slightly as he approached the ground, "L-like this?" He asked as the glider lowered gently to the Valley floor.

I nodded, "Yes, like that, and don't forget to put the--" I was cut off as he stepped off the glider, which tipped over and dumped Asbel onto me.

He raised his head and spat out a mouthful of grass, then scrambled up as he saw that he had landed on me. "S-sorry about that Nausicaä, are you alright?" I propped my arms underneath me and laughed, "Kickstand up." I finished.

The three little girls stood there watching Asbel and I, turning to them I motioned towards Asbel, "Say hello."

They giggled and bowed, "Hello Prince Asbel." With that, they ran off giggling and whispering to one another. I blinked after them, "Well what has gotten into them?" I murmured to myself.

A tickle against my breast reminded me that Tato was still snuggled into my top. I pulled the top open and looked inside, "Well hello Tato." I smiled at the little fox-squirrel. Tato peeked out and looked around the Valley. He squeaked and climbed up onto my shoulder, with his small nose twitching and bringing in the scents. I tickled his forehead and started moving towards the castle.

Looking back at Asbel I called to him, "Asbel, aren't you coming?"

He broke out of his revere and nodded, "Oh, yeah, coming Nausicaä." We walked through the village, and women came out of their homes to greet Asbel and I, "Welcome home Princess Nausicaä, welcome Prince Asbel." They greeted and bowed graciously.

I nodded in return and started running up the steps to the castle entrance, turning around I gestured for Asbel to join me, "Asbel, what are you doing?" I called from the top of the stairs. Asbel was still at the bottom looking warily at the giggling women and children who watched him carefully. He nodded, "Nausicaä, why are they inspecting me?" He asked as soon as he had joined me at the top.

Before closing the door, I glanced once more at the villagers, they were re-entering their homes again, but still laughing. "I'm not sure. Come."

Asbel squeezed through the door opening, and I closed it, shielding the two of us from the gazes of the villagers. I started going up the stairs, taking them one at a time, as Tato squeaked at us from the top of the steps.

After the staircase ended, a room was in front of us, and I approached it and put my hand on the knob and turned.

I poked my head inside the room and called, "Obaba, I'm back, Asbel is here too!" A rustle in the corner alerted me to the small hunched figure of the old woman known as Obaba. Throwing the door open I ran to Obaba and threw my arms around the old woman, "Nausicaä, you're finally back! Oh, and hello Prince Asbel. You accompanied our Nausicaä I presume?"

Asbel laughed and rubbed the back of his head with a hand, "Hello Obaba, it's wonderful to see you again. And yes, I did come with Nausicaä here."

A smile covered the blind woman's face, "Well that is good. Nausicaä, is something bothering you child? I sense that you are not yourself, please, share with old Obaba." The smile that had been covering my face a moment before vanished as quickly as spores could wipe out a village.

"Obaba, something is wrong in the forest again. Asbel and I, on our way back I wanted to stop and gather something from the forest, and when we were inside of it, we saw an Ohmu. But the Ohmu's eyes were red, something had angered it. We went the way that the Ohmu had come from, and strangely enough, there was nothing there but a tree. I approached it, and I touched it. It shocked me, and I am not sure what would have happened had Asbel not been there to pull me away." I finished with a shudder.

I buried my face in my hands and felt Asbel touch my shoulder with worry.

Slowly, I tilted my head up and looked at Obaba, her face was covered with the jeweled hood and I could not tell her expression. Leaning forward I whispered gently, "Obaba?" The old woman faced me and whispered with a husky voice, "Nausicaä, this does not body well. Ever since you left the Valley to fetch Prince Asbel, something did not feel right."

"I have a bad premonition about this, but as of now I cannot remember what could be wrong. Know this, be careful of the Toxic Jungle, and try to stay away from it as often as you can." Obaba said to me calmly. But I could tell that the words she uttered were pleas for me to stay away from the Sea of Decay. "I will try Obaba, but I must go in there from time to time. I promise you this though; the utmost care will be used when inside the Jungle."

This seemed to satisfy Obaba enough, for she settled down into my father's old bed underneath the tapestry. "Very well Nausicaä, go to bed now. You have had quite a long day, have you not? Asbel, Nausicaä will show you to your room, won't you dear?"

A smiled was forced onto my face, "Yes Obaba. Thanks you, come on Asbel. Tato!" I called to my friends and we together left the room and Obaba behind us.

We walked through the darkened hallway passing several doors in the castle; I kept my head down and ran things through my head. "Nausicaä, what's wrong? Why didn't you ask Obaba to check for injuries?" Asbel questioned.

My brain forced my body to a stop; I bit my lip and turned to Asbel. "I don't know what is going on, but something or someone is threatening the insects in the Toxic Jungle again. No matter what Obaba says, the safety of my people comes first no matter what. This room on your right is yours; go to sleep and we can talk more tomorrow." With that, I turned and pushed my way into my room and shut the door.

I heard a creak from an opening door and another one to signify it closing, and before the lock clicked, I heard an affectionate, "Good night, Nausicaä."

My room welcomed me, but I paid no mind to it. I leaned against the door staring into space. _Asbel, thank you. Good night, but I cannot sleep. I too feel something in the forest is wrong. Perhaps my research can help give me a clue as to what that strange tree was earlier on today._

Finally my vision focused on my room, and the window at the far end of the room called in moonlight and starlight from outside. My boots clicked against the hard stone floor and crossed to the other side of the room. It was dark, and the moon was full. Beautiful, yet so strange and unknown, like the Ohmu in the forest. _I vow that I will stop whatever is hurting the Ohmu, it will end soon. They will not get away with their wrong doings against the Ohmu._

**xXxXxXx**

_Deep in the Toxic Jungle_

"Nausicaä, so you have found my lair. No matter, you will not be able to pass through my barrier without me having to set it down. Asbel, Prince of Pejite... he cannot stop me from acheiving my goal, no one can. Nausicaä, you shall soon be mine, and the Sea of Decay will engulf the planet."

A man in a dark green cloak sat in a throne with his head thrown over his head.

His laughter echoed through the room, and around him lay the Toxic Spores of the Jungle, and small catipillar like creatures sitting in cages, waving their legs, and making sad clicking noises.

* * *

**People, I'm really sorry for taking such a long time. I apoligize and hope you'll like this chapter. Once again, sorry!**

_PurificationArrow_


	3. Toxic Jungle Expedition, Chapter 3

**Alright, sorry I had to think of an idea before trying to write the next chapter in this little saga thing. But here it is, sorry it took so long, I had no inspiration for some reason.

* * *

**

Sunlight filtered in through the window in Asbel's room. His eyes opened and he pushed the covers back. Sitting on his bed, Asbel stretched, and with his mouth wide open he yawned. After that was done, he looked out the window and saw the windmill blowing at a steady pace which was a good sign.

_The wind seems to be up. I wonder if Nausicaä is awake yet._

He slipped on his boots and put his tunic on; he then stepped out of the room and closed it behind him; Turning around to face Nausicaä's room, he raised his fist and knocked.

The knock echoed around the room when Asbel turned the knob and poked his head in. "Nausicaä? Are you in here?" He asked. When there was no answer, Asbel went inside her room and looked around.

A little squeak alerted him that Tato was in the room. He knelt and put a hand out to the tiny fox-squirrel. "Tato, where's Nausicaä?" He asked in a gentle voice, so as not to frighten the baby pet.

The animal squeaked and started pushing against the door he had come through.

Asbel sighed, "Well, I guess that means she's out already. Tato, let's go." He called to the fox-squirrel who jumped up on his shoulder and clung on as Asbel left Nausicaä's room to go find her.

The prince walked through the hallways and pushed the door open leading to the outdoors. As soon as he left the shelter of indoors, he was buffeted by the wind that had been blowing the windmill. He automatically put a hand up to help steady Tato on his shoulder. The little animal was pressed to his neck with its tiny green eyes squeezed shut. Asbel stroked Tato comfortingly.

Looking around, Asbel saw no sign of the Valley of the Wind's princess.

At the base of the steps he saw one of the village women walking by carrying a basket. He ran down the stairs heading towards her which got her attention. "Good morning Prince Asbel." She said with a gracious bow.

He chuckled in slight embaressment, "Please, call me Asbel. But, have you seen Nausicaä?" He asked.

The woman put a finger to her chin in thought, she smiled and nodded. "Yes,I have Pri- er, Asbel." She fixed hastily. Asbel smiled, "Can you tell me where?" He politely asked her. She turned and pointed to the sea cliffs. "She headed out there early this morning with her glider." The woman explained. The prince of Pejite smiled and headed off in the direction where he had left his own glider.

Before he rushed off, Asbel looked back at the woman, "Thank you." He called to her before leaving in the direction of his glider.

Climbing to the top of a watchout tower, he spied his glider, hooked on to a catapault looking device. Thankfully, there was a village man at the top of the tower, watching over the valley.

When he saw Asbel coming towards him he bowed, "Good morning Asbel." He greeted. Asbel bowed back, "Can you get the catapault ready to launch? I'm going to meet Nausicaä at the sea cliffs." He told the man. Nodding, the man grabbed ahold of the lever which would send the glider shooting into the air. Asbel climbed up and positioned himself on his glider, ready to take off.

The man gave him the 1, 2, 3, "Ready, now!" He shouted as the lever was pulled, and Asbel and Tato were thrust up into the clean air.

Asbel stood on the glider and pressed a button which let out a burst from the engine, and sent him towards the cliffs. Tato on his shoulder had burrowed behind his neck to try and escape the roaring winds.

The seacliffs were approaching fast, and at the top of them he could see a figure, kneeling in front of a slab of rock.

Narrowing his eyes, Asbel identified the figure to be Nausicaä. He shouted to her, waving his arm to and fro. Nausicaä looked up, and then stood. She waved back with a small smile on her face.

Carefully, Asbel landed his glider next to Nausicaä's, this time remembering put up the kickstand. He jumped off the glider and walked towards her, feeling Tato on his shoulder jump off to rush to Nausicaä.

Nausicaä caught the fox-squirrel in her arms and let him climb up onto her shoulder. "Asbel, what are you doing here?" She asked, while cocking her head. Asbel laughed, "What do you mean? I came to find you because you left so early in the morning Nausicaä."

She smiled back and turned to the rock, "I'm sorry. I came up here, to pray." She murmured while looking at the engraving on the rock. Asbel looked too, and his eyes fell sadly when he saw that, that was the place where they had buried his dear twin sister, Lastelle, who had been taken by the Tolumekians. Here at the top of the seacliffs was her final resting place, for the place she had died at was far too close to where the Valley of the Wind had found the Giant Warrior, the spawn of evil.

Asbel made his way past Nausicaä and knelt in front of his sister's grave. Placing his hands together, he made a prayer to God.

_Dear sister, please be happy and safe where ever you are. The Tolumekians shall bother you no longer, and you are finally in a place where no one can harm you. Dear God, please hear my prayer, please help my sister to be happy. Watch over her, and keep her safe._

Opening his eyes, and turning around, he saw Nausicaä looking at him with sadness and regret.

He let a smile escape his lips, "Nausicaä, you know that it wasn't your fault that Lastelle died. It couldn't be helped, and she died knowing that her last wish had been granted." The princess tilted her head forward to prevent tears from leaking in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered, half to herself, and half to Asbel.

Asbel smiled and walked over to his glider and mounted it. "Nausicaä, let's go check out the Toxic Jungle." He said to her. Nausicaä looked at him in confusion, "Asbel, why do you want to go to the Toxic Jungle?" She asked.

He chuckled in amusement, "Nausicaä, I know you well enough that because of yesterday you want to go and find out the true cause of it." Nausicaä sighed and smiled, "I suppose you really do know me that well Asbel." She smiled. Nausicaä moved over to her own glider, and fired the engine which sent her into the air. Shortly after, Asbel followed her, and soon both of them took off, heading towards the Acid Lake which was a barricade to the Jungle.

The wind whipped in their faces, and Asbel held onto his glider tightly. He risked a glance over at Nausicaä who appeared to be deep in thought, he could only guess why.

**_Flashback_**

**_Nausicaä_** **_and Asbel both lay on the ground next to a flashlight. Asbel with his jacket overtop of him, and Nausicaä facing towards the top of the cavern. Asbel looked at the princess, "The origin of the Toxic Jungle? You sure spend a lot of time thinking about strange things." He said to her._**

**_End Flashback_**

There could only be so many things that Nausicaä would be thinking about, and only she knew what she wanted. But that was something that could not be helped, Nausicaä was Nausicaä, no matter what would happen. And that's the young woman he had come to be so affectionate about. Asbel froze,

_When did those thoughts come into my head?_

He asked himself with a stupified look on his face. Nausicaä glanced over at Asbel whose eyes were wide circles of confusion, "Asbel, are you alright? Should we wait until tomorrow?" Nausicaä's voice was apparent with concern.

Upon hearing the concern in her voice, Asbel wiped the look of his face and put a smile on it instead. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's go Nausicaä." Nausicaä sighed thankfully and smiled at him. She reached into the knapsack she had hanging at her waist and pulled out her mask, "Asbel, can you hold my glider steady? I can't hold on when I'm putting my mask on." She asked.

Asbel smiled and nodded, carefully steering his glider side by side with hers, and gripped the handlebar tightly. "Go ahead." He said with a nod showing that he had a firm grip on the glider. Nausicaä gave him a smile in return, and released her hold on the handle bars. She balanced herself on the glider and moved her hands back to fasten the mask.

Finally, it was on, and Nausicaä was able to hold the glider again.

The prince let go of it, and hooked a gloved finger around his own thin mask, and pulled it up over his nose and mouth, and just in time. Several second after he had put his mask on, the Toxic Jungle came into view, and all its spore-ish glory. Nausicaä dipped the nose of her glider downwards, speeding towards the Jungle's depth. Asbel on the other hand took his time following Nausicaä into the jungle.

When both landed, they grabbed their flare guns and proceeded forth with caution. Giant dragonflies flew overhead,making clicking noises to each other. Nausicaä turned to Asbel, "Remember, flare guns used for signaling for help, they aren't weapons. We don't want a repeat of last time, right?"

Last time, Asbel had seen the larvae insects again **(A/N: In the movie those were the insects who chased Asbel after his plane crashed)** and fired. Thus causing a nearby Ohmu to become frightened and start to stampede. Nausicaä had to calm it down with her flash grenades and turn it deeper into the forest. Asbel blushed at the embaressing memory and sighed, "Alright." He said in a defeated tone.

Nausicaä chuckled and looked around at the different spores growing on the trees. She looked at Tato who had a little mask, made just for him, put on his face and laughed.

"Asbel, do you remember where that strange tree was?" Nausicaä asked, looking around to see if there were any familiar paths. Asbel too looked around, but saw nothing peculiar, and shook his head. "Sorry Nausicaä, I don't see anything, wait." The princess looked at the Pejite prince, "What is it?" She asked, going to his side.

Pointing to a dirt path, he frowned, "Nausicaä, I don't remember that ever being there, do you?" Nausicaä looked at the path and shook her head, "No. That never was here before, let's follow it." Asbel agreed, and fought his itching hand from grasping the gun at his hip. Asbel noticed something from out of the corner of his eye, Tato was quivering, and his little green eyes were filled with fear.

He stopped and put a hand out to Tato, "Nausicaä, something's wrong with Tato." He warned her.

Upon hearing that, Nausicaä stopped and turned her head to look at the striped animal. Still, Tato appeared scared, and wouldn't stop shaking. The princess put a hand up to Tato which Tato tried to hide behind.

Nausicaä and Asbel looked at each other, each with a frown on their faces. Asbel but a hand on Nausicaä's shoulder and looked her in the eye, "Why don't you go back to the glider with Tato? I'll scout on ahead and look for anything suspicious, alright Nausicaä?" The princess's brown eyes shook, "What? Asbel no, this place is dangerous. I'm getting a really bad feeling from this place. You can't go on by yourself, you could get hurt, or-"

Her rant stopped when Asbel wrapped her body in his with a hug. "I'll be alright Nausicaä." Asbel assured her.

Despite his calming words, Asbel himself was not sure that everything would be alright like he said it would be. Also, there was another reason why Asbel didn't want Nausicaä going any furthur into the Jungle.

The traumitizing scene of Nausicaä being shocked by some unknown force right in front of his eyes wouldn't leave. And Asbel didn't want the same thing to repeat itself again. Asbel released Nausicaä and looked at her with a smile on his face underneath his mask. "Alright?" He asked, trying to let her know that he would be ok. The young princess looked at the trembling animal in her hands and nervously looked at Asbel.

Asbel turned around and looked back at Nausicaä, "Go." He said gently, half asking and half ordering.

Finally Nausicaä nodded and turned around and started walking through the Jungle back to where their gliders were. Before she vanished into the thick jungle she looked back, her eyes trying to hold back frightened tears, "Be careful Asbel." And with that, she was gone, cuddling Tato to her chest.

The prince sighed, thankful that Nausicaä was getting farther and farther away from danger.

The path was right there, in front of him, beckoning as if were a trap. Even if it were a trap, it was better if he was caught rather than Nausicaä. He continued on walking through the path, his flare gun held in front of him in case he desperately needed help.

Then, as if called there suddenly, there was that same tree that had sent the painful electrical shocks through Nausicaä's body. Asbel bit his lip underneath his tan mask and approached the tree carefully. His eyes scanned the base of the tree, looking for anything that would grant him safe passage. Looking up, Asbel still saw nothing and felt his teeth clench in impatience.

Taking a deep breath, Asbel put a hand out in front of his and placed it onto the tree.

He began to experience what Nausicaä had that past day. He shut his eyes, and felt the area in front of his become watery for a split second, then solidify.

_S-somethings in there, I gotta find out what... for...Nausicaä!_

Asbel bit his lip and pressed on, despite the electricity that crackled around his fingertips and face, sending painful jolts throughout his entire body. Then, it happened, Asbel could hear a strange voice speaking outloud.

Opening his eyes, though with great difficulty, he glanced through the watery looking bark and saw a grand throne room in front of him. Filled with people, but their eyes were as blank as the water of the Acid Lake. Asbel listened carefully, trying to ignore the sound of elecctricity buzzing in his ears, "Go for her. She is in the Forest, find her companion and kill him. Send clones in their places, their people must not know they have been taken. Go, for Princess Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind."

Asbel's eyes widened, and he broke away from the tree with a cry of pain.

He lay on the ground of the Toxic Jungle, his fingers twitching as the last bits of electricity left his body. He took gulps of air and panted hard while trying to climb to his feet. "N-nausicaä..."

* * *

**Mehehehe! I win! . But hope you liked this chapter, I worked hard on it. Oh, and sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of other stories to take care of. Leave reviews, and like my story, thank you!**

_-PurificationArrow_


	4. Prince Than, Chapter 4

Ok, about the name of this chapter, I didn't mean, than, "Than" is an actual name.So don't get confused or anything. Alright, onto the story. Oh, and sorry I took a while to update. I was busy with school and such. But now I'm back and ready to write!

---

Asbel's body simply wouldn't respond to his brain calls, despite what he did.

It was like that barrier disabled anything that touched it by means of pain. As much as he would hate to admit it, it worked pretty well, and now he was vulnerable to anything in this forest.

_Nausicaä, you need to get out of here. But I can't come to warn you, my body, has been immobilized. Nausicaä..._

Asbel clenched his teeth shut inside his mask, he couldn't move, and the only thing he could do is hope that Nausicaä gets out of the Toxic Jungle alright. Then, Asbel remembered that he had the sword with him.

_My sword..._

The Pejite's hand slowly began to move towards theblade on his hip. Everytime the muscles in Asbel's arm and hand moved pain would spark through him, as if he were being shot with the blasts of dart guns. Despite that, he had to get Nausicaä out of here, no matter what would happen.

The longer it took for him to try and reach for his sword, the faster he was slipping into unconsciousness.

Then, with a great deal of effort, Asbel opened his eyes to see if his hand had progressed. He sighed thankfully and when he saw that his hand was just touching the hilt of his weapon.

_Now comes the hard part..._

Struggling, Asbel drew the sword from its scabberd and put the edge of the blade on his leg, then, he quickly pulled. His eyes widened as pain shot through his leg, and he could feel wind on the open cut. He swiftly rose to his feet, surprised that his idea had in fact worked.

He began to limp back to where he had left Nausicaä and Tato. But everytime he moved his injured left leg, he winced in pain, and his breathing started to become more ragged through his mask. Faintly, he could hear the worried voice of Nausicaä shouting his name with Tato squeaking right along with her, "Asbel? Asbel, where are you?" Through his mask, Asbel managed to shout, "Nausicaä!"

A gasp answered him, and he could hear rapid footsteps approaching where he was. Suddenly, he saw Nausicaä come into view and run towards him full speed. She skidded to a stop in front of him and her wide brown eyes reflected fear.

"Asbel, what happened? Are you alright?" She questioned hm worriedly.

She grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulder, Asbel panted and looked the princess in the eye. "Nausicaä, you have to get out of here." He began to explain. Nausicaä shook her head, "I don't understand. Why Asbel? What about you, I want to know what happened here."

He just shook his head, "No Nausicaä, I can't use my glider right now. Go back to the Valley of the Wind, something bad is happening here." But Nausicaä was too stubborn to listen to Asbel's words, "I can't leave you here. I don't want anything to happen to you Asbel."

Asbel smiled and stood up. He limped over to Nausicaä's glider, "Look, you have to go back Nausicaä. All I can tell you is this, someone is after you, I don't know for what reason, but they are. You shouldn't be worried about me, I just want you to get back to the Valley. Understand?" Nausicaä was silent and staring at Asbel with a confused expression, "Asbel." She murmured.

"Nausicaä, please." Asbel was begging now.

The princess stood up and got on her glider. She hooked her foot on the pedal (**what is that thing, really?**) and looked back at Asbel. Asbel nodded and smiled at her, _it'll be alright._ His expression said.

Before she could change her mind Nausicaä triggered her glider, and it rose up in the air with a whining sound.

---

As Nausicaä rose higher and higher into the air, it became harder and harder to fight the urge to go back and help Asbel.

But something in his eyes told her that he wasn't kdding around, there was real danger here. She had hoped that no danger would ever befall the places where she protected. But it seemed that she had been wrong, they had all been wrong.

And Asbel had been the one to find out, and somehow he had gotten himself hurt. Who knows what might happen to him?

Nausicaä bit her lip and pressed her glider to rise higher into the air to get a better view of the forest. Nothing above the forest seemed out of the ordinary, but something was wrong. Nausicaä gasped when she heard a pained cry, "Asbel!" She shouted.

Instantly, she turned her glider around and sped back to where she had left the prince of Pejite.

Nausicaä ignored the stinging sensation of floating spores slapping against her face. As soon as she was able to, Nausicaä jumped off her glider and looked around the area for Asbel. "Asbel!" She shouted his name out, which echoed around the forest.

Her hands came up to her chest, and she clenched them tightly while looking around the forest. Not even Tato seemed to know where Asbel was.

_Asbel, what happened? Who is after me? And, where on earth did you go?_

A warning jolt ran through Nausicaä's body, there was someone nearby, and they were dangerous. She turned and looked around the forest for anything that was out of the ordinary.

Then from out of the blue, a pink shot ran right by Nausicaä's face, and struck the little-fox squirrel on its shoulder.

Nausicaä cried out and watched in horror as Tato landed on the ground, squeaking in pain. "Tato!" She cried out and tried to run to her fox-squirrel. She was intercepted by 4 men dressed in green clothes and shining armour, although they were far from nights in shining armour.

The feeling of anger began to flood Nausicaä's body, "Who are you? Where's Asbel?" She questioned the four, her anger rising by the second.

She began to lose control, the princess reached back behind her and grabbed her xerconium ceramic sword, and she held it out in front of her, the look of death in her eyes.

---

In a dark room, Asbel watched, his forehead was slick with blood. But his eyes were glued to the mirror in front of him, he watched Nausicaä hold the sword tightly in her hands. Lord Yupa had told him of an occurance like this before, her father had been killed by the Tolumekians, and she had gone into a fit of rage and had killed nearly everyone in the room.

Despite the fact that his hands were bound, he tried to move forward and shouted her name, "Nausicaä!"

---

Just as she was about to attack, Nausicaä heard Asbel's voice.

_'Nausicaä...'_

Nausicaä froze, "As...bel." She murmured. She looked at the sword in her hands, which had the blood of one of the armed men on it. Her eyes were filled with fear, and she dropped the sword, horrified at what she had almost done.

Then, something struck the back of her head, and a jolt went through Nausicaä.

Her consience began to slowly slip away from her, and she went limp. The princess fell to her knees, and began to fall forward.

_Asbel..._

She hit the ground hard, her eyes closed tightly with pain.

The four men nodded to each other, and the injured onewatched as they grabbed Nausicaä and began to take her away. He walked over to the injured fox-squirrel and put two fingers on its hurt shoulder.

A blue light surrounded the little animal. Tato blinked, and opened his eyes. Tato got to his feet and looked at the man who was holding him.

Strangely enough, Tato didn't attack. Instead, the fox-squirrel cocked its head and looked at the man with big green eyes. The armoured man placed Tato on his shoulder and started walking in the direction that his comrades had gone in.

---

Asbel watched with wide brown eyes, Nausicaä had been captured, and for some strange reason Tato wasn't retaliating against his capturer.

A man behind him chuckled, "You are enjoying the movie, are you not?" He asked. Asbel bristled, he struggled against his binds, and turned around to face the man, "Who are you, and where did you take Nausicaä?"

The figure let out a malevolent laugh, "You would like to know where Princess Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind is? That is for me to know, and for you to find out. However, about my name. I am called, Prince Than."

Asbel narrowed his eyes.

_This must be the guy I heard talking about capturing Nausicaä when I touched that electric tree. But he also ordered for me to be killed. So why hasn't he done it yet, who is this, Prince Than?_

---

DUN DUN DUN!

Sorry about the big wait, I had a lot to do. Schoolwork and such, but now, on this most wonderful of days, school is now almost over. (I still have math to do until the end of June) Hopefully I can get inspiration and such and make more chapter quickly. Thank you for all the reviews you have given me, and if you're wondering about the weird guy who healed Tato, I'll just tell you this: Prince Than didn't see the healing and such. That's all I'm gonna tell you for now.

So, have fun with the beginning of summer, and review my story!


	5. Reasoning, Chapter 5

**July 12, 2006**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Prince Than, and his men. Oh, and some of the random Ohmu! Yeah Ohmu's!

Title: The Forest of Purity

Author: PurificationArrow

Rated: Kids to Teens

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Summary: While in the Toxic Jungle, Nausicaä and Asbel start to realize feelings for each other. But they also find a strange tree that is protected by an electrical barrier. They also don't know that a new problem is stirring, someone is also after Nausicaä's heart, but who?

Couples: Duh, AsbelxNausicaä

**Chapter Five:** Reasoning

Last Chapter: Asbel narrowed his eyes. _This must be the guy I heard talking about capturing Nausicaä when I touched that electric tree. But he also ordered for me to be killed. So why hasn't he done it yet, who is this, Prince Than?_

A throbbing pain enveloped the back of her head as Nausicaä struggled to regain consiousness. Finally when she was somewhat able, she sat up from the bed looked around at the room in which she had been placed in. She began to think that for someone who had just been captured she was recieving very good treatment. But that brought her back to the fact that she had been captured.

_Why, and where's Asbel?_

Nausicaä pushed off from the silken sheeted bed and used the wall as support to keep her upright when her head began to swim. There was a window nearby, so she walked over there to see where she had been taken.

What she saw thoroughly surprised her. It was like a small town, yet far bigger than the Valley of the Wind's, but smaller than Pejite.

"What is this place?" She murmured to herself.

"This is the ancient kingdom of Harasa." At the voice she whirled around and saw the knight she had injured in her rage. He had discarded his armor and had black hair that went to his shoulders. Around his stomach was a were bands of white cloth.

"Harasa?" She whispered. _That name, why does it seem so familiar? _The princess struggled to remember where she had heard this place from. She heard cloth moving behind her, and she turned around and was surprised to see that the man was kneeling, "We are at your command Princess Nausicaä." Nausicaä gave him an uncomfertable look, "Please stand up." She said.

The man obeyed and stood.

"Where is your leader?" She asked. He looked at her, "He is in his quarters taking care of some things." Nausicaä nearly gasped as she remembered that Asbel was trapped somewhere here as well, "Where's Asbel?" Nausicaä demanded.

The soldier gave her a confused look, "Asbel milady?"

Nausicaä fought off the urge to stomp her foot, "Asbel, he's the Pejite. Where do you have him?" The man thought for a moment, "Ah yes. I believe I know who you are talking about. Please, follow me."

He turned around and opened the door; Nausicaä bit her lip and followed cautiously.

They began walking down halls, and down stairs until they reached what seemed like the basement. There were several dark celled rooms, and the knight began to walk down to the far one.

Nausicaä followed him, and ran up to the bars when she saw Asbel inside with his head in his hands.

She grabbed the bars and shouted, "Asbel!" Asbel's brown head perked up when he heard Nausicaä's voice. He scrambled up from the bench and ran to the bars, "Nausicaä! Are you alright, did they hurt you?"

The princess smiled, relieved, "Yes, I'm alright. What about you Asbel?" The Pejite grunted, "I'll be fine." Nausicaä turned around and looked at the knight that had been watching, "Release him!" She said. The man shook his head, "I'm afraid that I cannot do that Princess-" "Please." Nausicaä begged. The man sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

He went forth and slid a key into the lock, he turned it, and there was an electrical buzzing, then the lock fell away and the doors opened.

Asbel walked out of the cell sending an untrusting look the knight's way. "Where are we?" Asbel asked Nausicaä. She looked at the knight, "He says that we are in the Harasa Kingdom."

Asbel rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Harasa... that name sounds familiar."

"It should. It is the land that was first taken over by the Toxic Jungle." The three turned around and saw a relatively tall man standing in the doorway. Asbel bristled, "You!" There was nothing more that Asbel wanted at this time to attack that man.

Nausicaä looked from the man to Asbel and back. "Who are you?" She asked in a loud voice.

"I am Prince Than. Ruler of Harasa, and I am assuming you are Princess Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, correct?" He approached, and stopped in front of Nausicaä. The hairs on the back of Asbel's neck rose in anger.

The Valley of the Wind's princess looked at Than with a regal gleam in her eye, "I am Nausicaä. Let me ask this, why have you taken us here?" She asked.

Than chuckled, "Very well, I will tell you what you need to know. But the dungeon is not a place to discuss such... important matters." With that he turned around, his cape waving behind him. The knight seemed to come out of his frozen state as soon as Prince Than exited the dungeon. "Follow me." He simply said, and left for the door.

Nausicaä took a breath and began to follow when Asbel grabbed her arm, "Wait Nausicaä, he was right. I remember reading about this place when I was young. This really was the first place that was consumed by the Toxic Jungle. But if so, did they survive all this time inside the jungle? And how did they get this technology, all this electricity." Nausicaä looked at the surroundings, "I'm not sure Asbel, but we have to find out as much as we can about this place."

Asbel nodded, and released her arm. They followed after the knight and the prince without another word to each other.

---

They had been lead to a room with a table in the center, most likely a room that had been used for negotiations. And so it would be used as such again.

Than was already sitting in a chair, and the knight standing right next to him. He motioned to the chair on the other side of the long table, "Please, sit." Nausicaä obeyed, but kept her eyes on the Prince.

Asbel stood next to Nausicaä like the knight was doing.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Than asked in a smooth voice that sent a shiver down Nausicaä's spine. "Why have we been brought here?" Nausicaä asked, her brown eyes surveying the prince.

Prince Than folded his hands in front of him, "We have some conditions that we would like to discuss with the Valley of the Wind's ruler as well as Pejite's."

Nausicaä's eyes narrowed, "You're lying." She murmured, her eyes becoming cold and angry.

Than laughed, "You are good. I would not expect anything less, Princess Nausicaä." "So then tell me the truth." Nausicaä demanded, impatience nipping at the edges of her voice. "I am sure that you know some of the history of my land, am I correct?" Than asked.

"Yes, we do." Nausicaä confirmed.

"What you have read is not all of our past. After a certain point, our race supposedly vanished. But as you can see, that is not the case." Than stood and walked to the window and stared out at it."I must admit though, that we are indeed on the path of dying. My people are dying from sickness, plagues, and old age. We also have another problem. If you would look out the window please."

Nausicaä stood up and with Asbel they looked out the window and were startled at what they saw.

People were walking by, dirt and mud covered their clothes and face. Old and young walked by, but past that was what the problem had come to be.

"There are no women." Nausicaä murmured. "Yes." Than nodded, "Our women have all died because they were not able to stand up to the toxins of the jungle. Only the men were strong enough to survive, but as you can see, our condition is rapidly decreasing."

Asbel glared at Than, "And how does this tie in with us?"

Than looked at Asbel from out of the corner of his eye, "It does no concern you, Prince Asbel. You were an extra item that was not meant to be picked up, however, it does conern Princess Nausicaä."

At the mention of her name, Nausicaä's fists tightened, "What is my part in this?" She asked him.

Than grinned, "I am glad you asked." He said. Than turned and approached Nausicaä who stood her ground and watched Than. Asbel behind her gritted his teeth.

He reached up and touched her chin with his hand; Nausicaä didn't move away, but she flinched the instant he touched her skin. "I need you to help bring stronger women into my land. You are not affected by the slightly toxic air within our kingdom. So it is my belief that your children will be the strongest, and we can rebuild our land."

At that point, Asbel had, had more then enough.

He moved in front of Nausicaä, "So you're saying that she is just a reproducer!" He snapped, his voice slightly rising.

Than shook his head, "No, she is more than that. You certainly have noticed Prince of Pejite. She is a very beautiful, kind, and caring woman. Just what this kingdom... and I both need."

---

So? Did you like it? Sorry, I took so long to write this chapter, actually, it's taking me a long time to write other chapters too. Oh well, they'll get done eventually.

_-PurificationArrow_


	6. Back to the Beginning, Chapter 6

_September 30, 2006 _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind.

**Title:** The Forest of Purity

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Summary: **While in the Toxic Jungle, Nausicaä and Asbel's feelings for each other start to grow. They also find a strange tree that is protected by an electric barrier. Suddenly, a new problem begins to stir: someone is also after Nausicaä's heart, but who?

**Notes: **Sorry this took so long. I really haven't been feeling well, and all that stuff. But I'll try to make this chapter as good as I can.

**Chapter 6:** Back to the Beginning

Last chapter: Than shook his head, "No, she is more than that. You certainly have noticed Prince of Pejite. She is a very beautiful, kind, and caring woman. Just what this kingdom... and I both need."

Asbel bristled, and his fists were clenched tight. He bit his tongue to stop him from letting out a colorful stream of curses at the Prince of Harasa. "You..." He growled, disbelieving at what the man had just said.

Nausicaä hadn't said anything as of now, and Than was quiet waiting for someone, other than Asbel, to say something other than, 'You' over and over again.

The Princess of the Wind looked at Asbel, startled to see his reaction to Than's words so... violent. She gathered herself up, and placed a gentle hand on Asbel's shoulder. His bristling stopped, and brown eyes looked at her, confused.

Than still remained quiet, eyes still boring holes into Nausicaä's back.

Nausicaä took in a deep breath, then faced the other Prince who straightened slightly under her gaze. "I'm flattered that you feel that way about me..." She murmured as Asbel watched her, eyes beginning to slowly fill with panic.

"But I can't accept them... I'm sorry." Nausicaä whispered.

Than's eyes closed, and Asbel watched the man's face carefully, surprised at the lack of emotion on it.

The silence made Asbel's spine tingle, and the air seem to crackle with anticipation. He was willing to bet his crown that one of them wanted to say something, but everyone remained as silent as the night.

--- Nausicaä's P.O.V. ---

Although my face gave away nothing, my emotions underneath were like a storm, mixing and swirling.

Nothing like this had ever happened to me, not even as a child. My brothers and sisters all died because of the poison from the Toxic Jungle. For some strange reason, I was the only one spared, and perhaps it was for that reason that my mother despised me.

While growing up, I had no siblings, or even friends my own age to play around with.

This was something totally new, and before I had time to seriously think this over, I heard myself say that I could not accept the feelings that Than had for me.

It felt as though I were trapped behind glass, unable to make decisions of my own free will.

For all I know, marrying him would help my people, and perhaps I would learn to love him. That is what my head told me.

But my heart was another story. It was almost like I coudl hear its words in my head, saying that it would never happen. That I had already given my heart and soul to another.

Somehow, I think that I knew who I really loved, I just wouldn't accept the reality of it.

"I'm terribly sorry you feel that way Princess." Than said, reminding me that he and Asbel were still in the room. Asbel looked up as did I, both startled.

"But you aren't going to let us leave?" Asbel asked, slowly inching closer to me.

"I admit, you've caught with my hands red." A smirk covered Than's face, and he chuckled. His hand went up, and he snapped.

A marchig sound filled my ears, and within seconds, Asbel and I were surrounded by his knights, one of which I recognized to be the one whom I had injured.

I looked at Than, waiting his next moves.

He raised his hand towards up, his fingers assuming the position of a snap. Then, when they were facing us, he snapped again, and the kngihts went forward, and hooked their arms around Asbel and I.

As if by instinct, I began to attempt to struggle out of their grasp, which reminded me of the time when I had been captured by the men of Pejite near the city. It was just like that time, Asbel was helpless, and nothing good was going to come of this. "Stop this!" I managed to drag an arm away from a knight, "Please."

Dark eyes glared at me, and froze me in my tracks.

"Please forgive me Princess," He approached, "But this is the only way that I can save my kingdom. Besides, something good **might** come of this."

With that, the man left, and the knights resumed their business of taking us away.

---

I sat in the room where I was trapped once more, I stared out the window, hopign that some brilliant plan would come to me.

Still, no matter how much I wished, nothing came to mind, and I continued to sit there.

A knock sounded at the door, but I ignored that, not feeling the need to even turn my head. The door opened, and in came the knight, who apparently was Than's right-hand man.

He carried a tray of food, and set it on the table next to me.

"You should eat," He advised, "The Master will not be pleased if you fall ill." Then, something occured to me. "Hold on... Why do you obey him? Even you know that this is wrong... so why?"

Finally, as I spoke, I turned my head and looked at him, as if the answer would appear right on his face.

He looked away, and at the window where I had been staring, "He... is special to me Princess. Very special. Perhaps I will tell you more, in time. But as for now, my duty calls. Forgive me." He crossed an arm over his stomach and bowed.

Then, he left, and me with more questions than I had begun with.

The bustle of the city underneath me seemed to pick up, so I focused my attention back on that.

Eyes narrowing, I murmured, "So why?"

---

Okay, okay. I know! I feel really bad. As an answer to some of your questions, no, I have not given up on this story. School has been keeping me as busy as... well, really busy. Sorry. Updates won't come frequently (not that they ever did), and will be slow, and agonizing. I'm really truly sorry. Please focus on your studies, while I focus on mine as well as writing my stories. But as for now, bye! Oh yeah, and you can tell the angry mobs they can visit my house now.

_-PurificationArrow_


	7. The Past, Chapter 7

_December 29, 2006 _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind.

**Title:** The Forest of Purity

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Summary: **While in the Toxic Jungle, Nausicaä and Asbel's feelings for each other start to grow. They also find a strange tree that is protected by an electric barrier. Suddenly, a new problem begins to stir: someone is also after Nausicaä's heart, but who?

**Notes: **Sorry once again. Jeez, that's like the only thing that I can think of saying. I feel really bad for leaving everyone and this story for such a long time. Once again, sorry. But at least this chapter is out now. Although for future chapters, I feel I must warn you. It'll probably take a long time for updates to appear because of school, and other things that I can't remember right now. So, here's the chapter.

**Bold - emphasis on words**

_Italics - thoughts or flashbacks_

**Bold and Underline - Author's note in mid-chapter**

**Chapter 7: The Past**

_Last Chapter: Eyes narrowing, I murmured the big question, "So why?"_

**---Nausicaä's POV---**

Sunlight hit my face, and I made a sound and sat up.

I stared at the window, and the first thing that caught my gaze was an enormous graveyard. I felt sadness creep into my heart, so many people had lost their lives because of the poison from the Toxic Jungle.

But still, I was fascinated that they had managed to live this long in the Jungle, let alone without detection from me or my people.

It had been the next day since Asbel and I were separated. Then I sharply intook a breath, "Asbel..." I murmured. I pushed the cover's away from my body, and swung my legs over the side.

I was still clad in my usual attire.

My stubborness had forced me to refuse any clothes that were offered to me by either the Prince or the knight whom I had spoken to just the previous day. But it made no difference to me, the only thing that I needed to focus on was finding Asbel.

I reached a hand out to the door, and I cried out as a spark ran up my hand and gave me a shock.

I took a step backwards, clutching my hand, "Electricity." I whispered. I took a step back and viewed the entire room, "Electricity must be running through this entire city, seeing as it is in the middle of a tree protected by an electric barrier."

This world was immensly fascinating, but the only thing that I could do was attempt to convince Than once more that I had no intention of being Harasa's queen.

How I was to do that, I had no idea. My first problem was to get out of this room, and the window was out of the question. So the only option I had was to try to break the door down, find Asbel, think of a plan, then follow up with it.

As I looked around, nothing I saw could help.

The table in the room was stone, and was carved from the room itself it seemed, same with the bed. My sword and flare gun had been taken, so that left me with virtually no options.

I sighed, "Guess the only option is to break the door down by hand."

I stepped to the door, and faintly heard the crackling of electricity. I raised my foot, and began to hammer away fiercely, hoping that I could last longer than the door.

---

I sat back, panting and exhausted.

Darkness had fallen, and I'd been repeatedly trying to break the door down but to no avail. It hadn't even budged a single inch, and I wiped a hand across my forehead. I was seriously contemplating just waiting until I got some of my strength back.

That is, until there were sounds outside the door, and it opened.

I sprung up, and was actually quite surprised to see the knight there. He closed the door behind him, and despite the fact that his helmet was covering his face, I could feel an intense stare coming from him.

"Princess Nausicaä, put on these clothes, quickly." He said, and in his outstretched arms, was a knight's suit.

The more logical part of me said not to. My gut said do it.

So I did.

Within a few minutes, I was changed and inside the suit.

I was surprised almost instantly, "It's so light..." I murmured. The knight chuckled quietly, "It is made out of Ohmu eyes." I whirled around and glared, angry. He laughed, "Not live Princess. Their shells of course."

I was glad that the helmet was there to cover my face, for I blushed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

The knight didn't seem to mind, "It's alright. Come with me." He must've known that there was a somewhat reluctant look in my face, because he put a hand on my shoulder and while opening the door he whispered, "You can trust me."

It was then that I knew I could.

His voice was deep and kind, just like Father's was. I felt a small stab of pain as I remembered where my father had been buried, but shook it off and followed the knight.

As I walked along, something occured to me. I turned my head to him, "I'm sorry I never asked this before, but what is your name?"

Without looking at me, he turned the corner and I followed, "My name is Aden." He said.

I noticed a hint of hesitation when he spoke his name. Something told me that there was more going on than what I was involved in right now. But logic forced me to let it go for the moment.

---

Aden stood in front of a large, wooden, double-door.

He had produced keys from somewhere and was proceeding to unlock the door. I stood behind him, "Excuse me, what are you doing?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. The knight turned his head slightly, "Princess, please. Be as silent as possible."

I blinked, suddenly confused.

Why? Why be silent? Was this place forbidden, even to a knight of the castle?

Finally, he opened one of the doors, and motioned me inside. When I did, he closed the door behind us, and I felt my body tense instantly. There were sounds, then light. I looked at Aden and saw that he had lit a torch.

"Follow me Princess." He said quietly.

Without a word, I did as I was told.

When I looked around, I saw nothing... just stone walls. Ahead of me, lights flickered dimly. The torch Aden was carrying shed some light, and when I peered into the chambers that were also in the room, I gasped.

Coldness gripped my heart.

Skeletons. Many of them.

I could hear only the sound of my heart, hammering in my ears. Then, my vision was cut off. Aden had come back and turned me away. "Princess Nausicaä, don't let your eyes wander unneccesarily." He said.

He took my hand, though I could barely feel it.

The image of those skeletons still held my mind in a deadlock. I shook of what felt like a heavy cloud descending upon my shoulders, "Aden, what were those? What were those clothes they had been wearing?" I asked him.

The knight continued to move, but answered still, "Those are the bones of prisoners from long before."

He paused before continuing.

"1000 years before our time, it was a time where the world flourished. Where humans were many, and there were no poisonous jungles; nor were there Ohmu or any other Jungle insect. Weapons of war were created then. They were called nuclear weapons."

I attempted to imagine what he was talking about, but could think of nothing.

"Many times, our ancestors fought amongst themselves, many were killed. Many innocent lives were claimed because of those things. The nuclear weapons. Long before even that time, two nations were at war with one another. One side dropped what was called the Atomic Bomb on a city called Hiroshima. Many people died then. And, after many long years, after-effects took place."

His voice seemed so dark, as if he'd seen all this himself.

I attempted to catch his eye, "What kinds of after-effects?"

He sighed, "People began to suffer. Grow weak. This phenomenon was called radiation sickness. The nuclear weapon that had been dropped on the unfortunate city had given off waves that damage nerves badly. People got so sick, and the medication in that time wasn't strong enough to save the lives of those who had been poisoned by the radiation."

Aden's voice seemed weary now, but his grip on my hand was tight.

My consciousness felt horrible at making him continue, but curiosity pushed me forward. "And what happened afterwards?" I asked gently.

By now, Aden had stopped, and he was fiddling with the keys again. "Problems with radiation continued to happen. So, that's where things began to change. Toxic fumes in the air created from all the factories began to form. After a short time, small jungles were created all over the world. Shortly after that, Ohmu were created. Our ancestors fought back out of fear, but the Ohmu were not to be stopped. The rampaged, and destroyed everything."

I bit back a gasp as I could hear Obaba's voice blend in with Aden's.

"Countless innocents were destroyed." He said, and opened the door. I followed him in. "Then, you know the story from there." He said, and finally faced me again. Through the openings of his helmet, I saw green-ish hazel eyes that reflected such sadness that I had to look away.

"Forgive me Princess Nausicaä. It took a while, but here." He turned and lit torches that were on the walls as well.

Then, there was Asbel. He was chained to the wall, and I went to him. The area around his wrists looked red and raw. It was bleeding, and I knew that he'd been struggling to get free. To get free so he could find me.

Asbel was unconscious.

I grabbed his shackles and attempted to pry them apart, knowing sub-consciously that it wouldn't help at all. My theory was correct. The chains just wouldn't give. I wanted to use the sword that had come with the armor, but risk of hitting Asbel stopped me.

It then occured to me that Aden was still there.

I turned to him, "Aden, please! Free Asbel!"

Aden just stood there, and shook his head. "Forgive me... I cannot Princess." He said, his voice laced with regret. I felt desperateness grow within my heart, "Why not? Why won't you help?!"

"What is going to happen?" I shouted. "Tell me!"

Deja vu hit me. This is exactly what had happened when Asbel and I had met up with his people on the outskirts of the destroyed city, Pejite. I remembered then that I had felt so helpless when they had knocked their own prince unconscious and had taken me away.

So helpless.

Just like now.

Aden flinched when I shouted, "Sh!" He muttered, his voice straining to stay gentle. "Please Princess, lower your voice." He sighed, "I'd tell you if I could, but the Prince hasn't said a word to me."

Frustration.

I felt frustration along with helplessnss.

"Then... can you do this much? Free Asbel." I murmured, voice soft.

What Aden did next surprised me. He pulled off his helmet. He was no older than 20 years old. He had sandy brown hair, and hazel colored eyes. "Do you truly desire this man's safety so much?" He asked.

Before I had a chance to think, I knew my answer.

"Yes."

Aden had a look of understanding on his face, "Very well then Princess. Stand back."

I got up, and moved aside, somehow trusting Aden to stay true to his word and set Asbel free.

He drew his sword, and positioned it. That's when I began to feel slight doubt. Obviously he seemed to sense this, "Don't worry. I'll allow nothing to happen to him." He assured me gently.

The glimmering sword went up, then swiftly down.

There was a loud snap, and Asbel slumped to the floor. The chains that had been attached to the cuffs were broken.

I let out a gasp of happiness, and rushed to his side. I pulled his upright, and pushed bangs out of his face without even knowing what I was doing. "Asbel, Asbel talk to me." I pleaded.

He didn't respond at first.

"Asbel!" I repeated.

He let out a small moan, and opened his brown eyes weakly.

"N-Nausicaä?" I stuttered. I smiled, and pulled of my helmet. "Asbel, are you alright?" I asked.

Asbel gave me a weak smile, "Y-yeah." He mumbled. "Just... tired." Then he faded off. His eyes closed again, and he unconscious once again. I turned to Aden, "Aden, is he alright?" I asked, feeling nervous.

The knight nodded, "He is. Being exposed to this environment has taken a toll on him. A small one, but I suggest we get him out of here quickly."

He moved forward, and looped one of Asbel's arms over his neck. "Quickly Princess." He said, and moved off.

That's when it hit me. "Wait, Aden!" I began to rush out the door after him, but it slammed shut in my face. I gasped, and grabbed the metal bars. "What's happening?" I shouted, though having a sinking feeling that it wasn't good.

Movement of cloth.

Than appeared from where we had entered, with a smile on his face. "Good work Aden." He grinned.

Anger seized control. "Aden, this was a plan?!" I shouted.

The look on Aden's face said otherwise. It seemed immensely shocked, and he looked as though he were about to disagree with Than, but the Prince of Harasa beat him to it. "Princess Nausicaä, let me tell you now. Anywhere you go in here, I will know. Anywhere."

He walked to where the bars were, and grasped my chin.

"Willingly or not, you will be my bride. I really do hope that you choose the easier way. I'd hate for anything to happen to that man over there. The Prince of Pejite." He released me.

"What are you planning to do to Asbel?!" I growled.

Than turned to me, "Hopefully nothing if you cooperate Princess. Hopefully nothing..."

The stone walls began to warp, and I looked around in panic. They became the surroundings of the room I had been trapped in, and the door was open, showing Aden, Than, and Asbel.

When I jumped to try and get Asbel, it slammed shut in my face.

The sound of Than's triumphant laughter echoed, and eventually faded away.

I stared at the door, and let out a stream of colorful curses in my head. I closed my eyes, and sat back down on the bed. When my eyes opened, they were filled with salty tears. The tears blurred my vision, and I couldn't see right.

I pictured Aden in my head.

"Traitor..." I choked out.

---

(A/N:) Okay! IM **SOOOOOOOOOO **sorry!! I never meant for things to take this stupidly long. I'm just a stupid person, and a bad authoress! I really squeezed my brain out as much as I could to make this chappie as good as I could make it for 1 in the morning! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry once again! If I had any false information in the little history thing that Aden gave, I'm really sorry!! PLEASE forgive me!!! Oh yah, just as a heads up, the next chapter probably isn't going to be until next year. (BTW, that's only a few more days) As soon as I can, I'll start the next chapter and post it! **I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

_-PurificationArrow (whose sorry)_


	8. For the Sake of Clarity, Chapter 8

_March 17, 2007 _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind.

**Title:** The Forest of Purity

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Summary: **While in the Toxic Jungle, Nausicaä and Asbel's feelings for each other start to grow. They also find a strange tree that is protected by an electric barrier. Suddenly, a new problem begins to stir: someone is also after Nausicaä's heart, but who?

**Notes:**

**Bold - emphasis on word**

_Italics - Thoughts_

**Bold and Underline - Authors note**

**Chapter 8: **For the Sake of Clarity

_Last Chapter: I stared at the door, and let out a stream of colorful curses in my head. I closed my eyes, and sat back down on the bed. When my eyes opened, they were filled with salty tears. The tears blurred my vision, and I couldn't see right. I pictured Aden in my head. "Traitor..." I choked out._

The next morning came all too soon.

Past events filled my head as soon as the light hit it.

Asbel was in a new part of the castle.

Someone whom I thought I could trust in this place had turned traitor.

My kingdom was in danger.

Just when I thought that things couldn't get any worse than that, they did.

Someone knocked at the door, and I instantly forced the stiffness away from my limbs. I climbed off the bed, and headed towards the door. Quietly, I opened it, thankful that it didn't shock me again.

Great.

It was Aden.

"What?" I snapped.

Deep down, I felt terrible for being so cruel, but I simpy couldn't hold my tongue. Because of him, Asbel had been taken away, and he might be in even more trouble than before! Behind his helmelt, I saw Aden's eyes lower a bit.

"Princess, please. Forgive me."

He mumbled in his deep voice.

I was tempted to mumble something along the lines of, 'And why would I do that?' But I managed to hold it in.

"Should I?" I asked.

Aden shook his head, "No. I suppose not Princess. However, now is not the time to discuss that. Prince Than requires your presence." He stepped away from the door, and gestured an arm out to the hall.

Due to the fact I was indeed raised a princess, I managed to not make a face.

Now was not the time.

Anything I did could affect what happened to my people, and what happened to Asbel.

I swept past him, and my gloved hands were in tight balls by my sides as Aden walked right behind me, showing me to the room where I would have the 'privilage' as he put it, of have breakfast with the prince.

When I entered the room, I had to squint.

It was quite bright, and I winced.

"Princess Nausicaä, I am pleased that you could join me. Have a seat." Than smiled, and motion to a seat not far from where he sat at a round table.

Hands, still tight, I walked to where I had been motion, and sat down.

Almost at once, random people from goodness knows where appeared and shoved dishes into my face. To be honest, I still wasn't used to that, despite my princess-ship. "Please, eat." Than said.

The tone in his cold voice said, 'Eat or else.'

The only thing left to do was to eat.

So that's what I did. Unfortunately.

There was a high chance that my food had been tampered with, and I was cautious in everything that I did concerning the food. Than rose from his chair, and faced the window. Quickly, I gathered up the food in a napkin, and slid it into a pocket of my skirt.

No telling _what_ it might have in it.

Than faced me again. And I glared back with a look of deep contempt on my face.

"Princess Nausicaä, I would like to inquire something." He began formally.

"And that would be...?"

"Why were you snooping around the dungeons with Knight Aden?" His tone was tight, and cold.

"I was searching for Asbel of Pejite." I said, and rose my chin high into the air. The most logical thing, I figured, was to act as diplomatic and royal as possible. It might just save our lives.

Than chuckled, "Princess, please. You may think that I am a horrible person, but I assure you, I am not. I am merely a Prince, searching to restore his nearly lost kingdom." His eyes lowered, "After all, if you were in the same position, I assume that you'd wish the same."

The prince put a finger to his chin, "In fact, if I'm not mistaken, the Valley of the Wind's people aren't thriving very much, are they?"

A jolt of anger flashed through me.

The look of satisfaction in Than's eyes irked me to no end.

"It certainly would be a shame should anything happen. Wouldn't it?"

That was it.

I burst up from my seat, and knocked the chair over. It fell back with a loud thump, and the room was quiet, seeing as we were the only two in it besides Aden. "You will do **nothing** to harm my people!" I shouted.

"I beg to differ princess."

My temper fired loose.

My hand reached back and grabbed the xirconium cermic sword from its sheath which had been attached to my waist. I charged, my sword pointed outwards, at Than. Just like when the Tolumekians invaded our valley and killed my Father.

I felt the same anger.

No harm would come to my people. That much was certain.

The clash of swords sounded in the room.

My hands froze as my sword went flying from my grip, and landed near Than.

Aden was standing there, his own sword had knocked mine away. I couldn't see his eyes through the helmet. Than laughed behind him, "Too bad princess. Just a bit more and you might've been able to reach me."

He smirked and gave me a look, "However, I cannot afford to die just yet."

A flurry of movement in front of me reminded me that Aden was still there. Or at least he **was**. I felt something solid collide with my stomach, and I felt a start go through me. Fiery pain shot through my system, and I couldn't move.

The solid thing moved away, and I fell.

The strength in my libs had abandoned me, and I could no longer stand. I lay there on the carpet, on my side, wincing in pain. Aden stood above me, his fist tight. He had done it again.

I had been betrayed.

His hand though... it was trembling.

Darkness began to cloud my vision, and my hearing started to go as well as I slipped into unconsciousness.

"... Take Princess Nausicaä back to her room. Stay with her, and make sure that you are with her at **all** times. Understood?" Than asked. I couldn't hear the first part of his sentence.

"Yes Prince." Aden mumbled back, though he seemed to be having a hard time doing it.

"Good." With that, Than vanished, and Aden turned to me and knelt.

He laid a hand on my arm gently. "Princess, forgive me." He said. Although, something must've been wrong with me. His voice sounded so much different than the deep one I was used to.

Aden reached up, and pulled his helmet off.

Unfortunately, that was as long as I could stay awake for.

Just as the helmet came off, I faded away.

_Asbel..._

Was my only thought as I slipped away into the dark of unconsciousness.

---

_I floated..._

_I floated..._

_I floated..._

_There is was, floating quietly._

_The space around me was dark, and I could not see a thing. Not even my hands that I was waving in front of my face. "This is a dream... this must be." I told myself. "Where am I?"_

_'Princess Nausicaä, you are correct. This _is_ a dream.'_

_A new voice said._

_I turned, and saw an image flickering before me._

_It looked familiar, though I could not be sure. "Who are you?" I asked, forgetting entirely to give my own name first. The figure seemed to laugh gently, 'My name is Adena.' She said._

_"Adena, tell me then, what is happening?" I asked._

_'Princess, many things are happening. However, the thing that is most important, the thing that is of the essence, is to find Asbel of Pejite. Escape from this place, and quickly.'_

_Suddenly, she began to fade again._

_"Adena! Wait!" I shouted after her._

_Adena seemed to be having trouble with something, though I could not properly see her. 'Princess Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, you are strong. You must find a way. Speak with Aden, he will help. Trust him again. Please, this is all that I ask of you. We will speak again. Until then, goodbye...'_

_Adena's voice faded away._

_"Adena!"_

---

"Adena!"

I jumped up from my laying position into a sitting position.

Beads of sweat rolled off my face.

Who was that person?

She'd come to me in a dream, and her words still confused me. Speak with Aden. Find Asbel. Escape. Too many thoughts were buzzing around in my head, and I could sort them all out.

My head hurt, my mind was foggy, and my heart was thundering in my chest.

Something I'd learned over the years, whenever that happened, something bad was about to happen.

"Princess..."

A quiet voice mumbled.

Without having to look, the voice was instantly named. I buried my face into my knees which were covered by a white sheet. "Yes?" I mumbled, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Princess Nausicaä, understand that I meant no harm. I had never intended for Prince Than to find out and take Prince Asbel again."

My first instinct was to snap. But Adena's words stopped me. She had told me to trust him once again. Something inside me said to listen to him. That's what my gut and heart were saying.

"Aden."

"Yes Princess?"

"I'll try."

There was silence.

"Princess?"

"I'll try... and trust you again."

Once again my words were met with silence, "Thank you. Princess Nausicaä. I shall not let you down." Aden replied, his voice smothered with gratitude and laced with thankfulness.

"First, let me ask you this." I turned my head towards Aden.

As always, he was wearng his silver suit of armor. He said nothing, but I knew he was listening intently.

"Aden, who is Adena?"

Once again there was a pregnant pause. Except the air was filled now with tension. "Princess... how did you know of Adena?" Aden asked somewhat shakily.

"She came to me in a dream. The dream I just had." I explained.

Aden sighed. "Very well. If Adena wished to reveal herself to you, then I will tell you whatever you wish to know." I heard fiddling, and I turned abruptly. Aden was fussing with his helmet, and he undid a latch that helped keep it on.

He sat beside the bed where I was, and he lifted the helmet off his head.

My eyes widened, and I was at a loss for words.

Handsome, noble grey eyes stared back at me, a clean face, and a messy knot of brunette hair.

This was Aden.

"Princess Nausicaä... Adena, is mine and Prince Than's sister."

---

(A/N:) Haha! I'm evil. And I love myself. No, I'm not narcisstic. The next chapter will be coming out whenever I have the time. Get over it! XD Just kidding. Anyways, review lots, etc.

P.S. This is my best friend's birthday, wish him a happy birthday too!

_-PurificationArrow_


	9. Into the Past, Chapter 9

_May 18, 2007_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. I own Than, Aden, and Adena. And the kingdom Than rules. Yes! Step one towards world domination, complete!

**Title:** The Forest of Purity

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Teen

**Genre**: Romance/General

**Summary:** In the time spent together, Nausicaä and Asbel's feelings for each other start to grow. They also find a strange tree that is protected by an electric barrier. Suddenly, new problems begins to stir: someone is also after Nausicaä's heart, but who?

**Notes:** Well, I'm attempting to move things along a little. And since it's quite late at night, I'm tired, and I can't think straight. So if there are any grammatical errors, spelling errors, anything like that? Please keep it to yourself. I'm REALLY stressed right now, and I don't need to worry about being a bad authoress with bad grammar, etc. K? Thanks. XP I'm tired...

_Italics_ - Thoughts

**Bold **- Emphasis on a word

**Bold and Underline** - author's note

**Chapter 9:** Into the Past

_Last Chapter: Handsome, noble grey eyes stared back at me, a clean face, and a messy knot of brunette hair. "Princess Nausicaä... Adena, is mine and Prince Than's sister."_

**--- Nausicaä's POV ---**

I stared back in shock.

"Your sister?" I murmured... my voice close to a whisper.

Aden nodded his head back, "Yes Princess. Adena was our youngest sister, and the crown princess of this land." He said, and closed his eyes, waiting for an obviously painful moment to pass.

Finally, when it did, he opened his eyes and looked at me again.

I was nearly breathless.

The countenance of Aden... and Asbel.

It was utterly astonishing.

He had the same messy brown hair, clean face, and kind eyes. The only difference I could find was that Aden's' eyes were grey, where Asbel's were chocolate brown. I let the words absorb some more... then it hit me.

"Wait..." I began slowly.

"If you and Adena are... Than's siblings... then **you** must be royalty?" I asked incredulously.

The Asbel look-alike nodded solemnly, "Yes, you are correct Princess Nausicaä. I am indeed royalty." He said.

My eyebrows furrowed.

Something wasn't right if a person like Than was on the throne.

"Wait... then--"

"Why is Than the ruler?" Aden interrupted.

I nodded my head; he'd stolen the words from my mouth.

He sighed.

Aden stood, and offered a hand to me graciously, "We must get going." He said seriously. "Why?" I questioned. Aden turned back and looked at me while opening the door. "We must search for Prince Asbel." He said, with something that looked close enough to a smile.

When his words finally hit home, I smiled at him again.

My head was telling me I was much too trusting, but it felt so much better when the atmosphere was this way with him.

I nodded, in the most princess-like manner I knew how, and followed Asbel.

I noticed he had put his helmet back on.

"Why is your--"

"Helmet on?"

Darn. Beat me to it again.

He chuckled a little, which again, sounded so much like Asbel's.

"Because Princess, in this castle, I am still royalty. And unless I am the ruler, my face is not allowed to be shown to any others besides royalty themselves. And because you are still a princess, though you may not be one of our kingdom, you are still one nonetheless." He explained.

Made sense.

So I nodded.

"I see." I replied.

There was a slight awkward silence, but then he spoke again.

"Princess, I feel that I must tell you. There is much more to our past then I originally let on." He confessed.

I put on a serious face, and nodded at him, a sign to continue.

"Our family goes as follows. My mother and father, the previous kind and queen, died because of the radiation that I told you about before. Next comes me. I am the oldest of the three, Than is the middle, and Adena was the youngest."

I was silent, and listened carefully. This information might be useful for later.

I told myself.

"However, my mother and father believed my sister to be the best ruler fit for our kingdom. So, she was the Crown Princess. I believed that to be the best decision as well, so I held no ill feelings towards her. My brother, however, felt differently."

He was making a face underneath the mask, but I could still tell.

"You see, ever since my sister was a young child, she was frail and quite sickly too. Than and I were almost constantly with her, for fear of her health. She sometimes became irritated with us; because she said we were troubling ourselves by helping her around so much. When Mother and Father died, she was the equivalent of Mother's powers, and she ordered me to stand down as her aid."

My heart felt deeply troubled as I listened.

_This poor girl..._

I thought pityingly.

"Though I wished not to, it was an order. So I did. Than, however, would not comply. He and Adena were extremely close, and he had been against her ruling from the very beginning. Because ever since she'd taken up ruling, her health had decreased, and we were becoming more and more fearful every day."

He sighed, and turned down a hall.

I followed.

"Finally, one day, she never woke up from her slumber. That morning, Than and I had gone to check on her, because she had not yet come out from her room. When we entered, she looked as though she were asleep, and she seemed so peaceful."

His voice was wistful, as if he were drifting off somewhere else.

I touched his arm gently, reminding him that I needed to hear the rest.

He gave a start, and apologized. "Forgive me." He said.

I shook my head, "No need. Please continue." I said.

He did.

"But... she was dead. Died in her sleep in fact. Than was utterly devastated. I understood his pain..." He sounded choked. "It was though we had each lost a part of us... Adena had been that important to us. As annoying, snappy, and ruthless as she was as a ruler, she was still our sister. She had a kind, wonderful side to her. She showed great mercy, kindness, love, and she had a brilliant mind."

He sighed sadly.

"He funeral was amazing..." He whispered. "She was encased in a diamond tomb, and our healers and magic-users cast a spell from it to prevent her spirit from leaving its body and going to the Spirit Plane." He said.

I made a confused face.

"It takes quite a while for the spirit to leave the body and begin its ascent, or descent." He explained.

I nodded in response. It felt somewhat mechanical, but I knew that he knew I was still listening.

"She has been like that for quite a while... if memory serves. Nearly... 1,500 years."

My heart felt like it was stopping, and it was as though I'd been slapped, or a wave of freezing water had been dumped over my head. 1,500 years... that indeed, was a very long time to be entombed.

I put a hand to my heart.

I felt such remorse, such sadness, and a longing to set Adena's spirit free.

When she had come to me in her vision, her eyes had been the thing that caught my attention the most. They were sad, and weary. And beautiful altogether.

"The honor of ruling was handed to me, but I turned it down. I knew that there was no way I would be able to rule properly, and after such a blow to my heart. So, Than was the last one they were able to turn to."

I heard his teeth clenching slightly.

"He handled his kingship in a different way then I know I would have." He said. "For a whole moon, a month, he vanished suddenly, saying only that he would return on the night where the moon was invisible."

I nodded. "The night of the full moon." I said.

He nodded, "Yes. And when he returned, he was a changed man. He was much different. His heart was cold, and he was ruthless without mercy or love. He appointed me head captain, but did not take away my royalty rights. I myself, am not sure as to why that happened. Then, he gathered the greatest witches and wizards of this land together, and had them cast a spell upon our castle."

His voice was thick with clogged emotion.

"Time would not pass, time would cease, and our land would be forever protected until a leader steps up, and leads our people at last to a land of purity." He finished quietly, and his grey eyes glistened with heavy emotion.

I finally recognized the last new words.

_'Lead the people at last to a land of purity...'_

They were the words to part of a phrase in her own people's prophecy.

_A figure clad in blue and surrounded by gold._

That had been her. I had been the savior, and I'd saved many lives as well as the Valley of the Wind. My eyes fell to my boots. There wasn't any way it could be me again. I'd already played my own part as part of a prophecy, and I was almost certain it was fully over.

Maybe... the prophecy was speaking about Aden?

"Princess?"

Aden's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Y-yes?" I asked, shaking my head free of confusing thoughts.

Aden faced the door they had come to. "Princess, here is the room where the prophecy writing is kept." He looked around. "I gather that this place is forbidden?" I asked. The knight absentmindedly nodded. "It is." He replied quietly.

Finally, he opened the door, and gestured me in.

I entered, and he silently closed the door behind us.

The room was almost completely barren, save for a few select intricate designs etched on the walls. They were mostly shrouded in shadow however, so I couldn't see through them to the designs that lay underneath.

And in the center of the room, was an almost coffin looking piece of familiar looking material.

There was something inside it as well.

I approached, and first bent to examine the material. Suddenly, I knew what it was!

"A-Aden..." I stuttered.

Silence was the answer. I assumed he was listening, so I continued.

"This... it's an Ohmu shell... isn't it?" My voice was quiet.

I heard clinking of armor, which signified to me that he was nodding his head. "It is Princess Nausicaä." He answered.

I closed my eyes.

I pressed a hand on the smooth, strong material, and then removed my glove. Once again, I pressed my hand to the material which felt cold against my skin, and it seemed to hum with an intense power.

_This poor Ohmu..._

I thought with great sadness.

_It died for the sake of protecting such an important artifact. It was a female too... and just a young adult as well. Of course, their shells are strongest when they are young and strong, and uninjured by humans._

"Princess, if you will, please examine what is inside."

I opened my eyes, and lifted my hand away.

My eyes refocused on the figure inside the coffin, and I gasped. I couldn't believe who it was!

I stared in awe for a few moments, and then I turned my head to Aden. He'd removed his helmet and was staring at the figure with sad eyes. It made my heart sad, and I turned back to the person.

It was Adena.

In my dream, her features other than her eyes hadn't caught my attention. But since she was here, in all her beautiful, realistic glory, I saw the beautiful and lovely silky brown hair that adorned her pale face, and just lightly peach-colored skin.

Her dress was pale blue, and it appeared to be made from the finest silk that I knew of.

Her bangs covered a circlet with a blue gem which rested upon her forehead.

And when I looked, her hands were holding a flat, smooth, carved Ohmu shell with text upon it. Thanks to my many studies that I had conducted through the years, I was able to translate what this writing said.

* * *

**Never to walk again,**

**never to see again,**

**never to breath again.**

**Life will be doomed once more, just as it was.**

**History will repeat.**

**And the land will be covered by an ever-consuming blackness.**

**This black light will destroy all it consumes, and no land shall be spared this fate.**

**And in the hour where the need is most dire, a hero shall rise yet again.**

**A figure, garbed in the most royal and beautiful of clothing, hair plaited with the light of the gods, and a heart full of kindness, compassion, and love will arise from amidst the people of the forest, and save the land from eternal darkness.**

**Time would not pass, time would cease, and this land shall forever be encased until a leader steps up, and leads our people at last to a land of purity.**

**The price paid shall be a single life.**

**A life that saved all lives.**

**The life of the savior themself.**

* * *

"Our prophecy has existed for as long as I can remember, and we all believed that my sister was the savior of the people." He explained. "However... she has already... died, and for these past many years, no changes have befallen the land, and our people have continued dying." 

And for the first time since I met him, I heard Aden sound angry.

"Have the gods seen fit to punish my people for something that is not rightfully theirs?"

I blinked in confusion.

"The punishment should be the royal family's responsibility... yet my people are the ones who are truly suffering, and they are the ones who are paying the price. If I could, I would ask the gods to send me to hell, and put me in eternal damnation if it would help save my people from this terrible fate. This punishment is not theirs. It is the royal family's... it is ours... it **should** be mine."

His voice hissed to an end, and I continued to stare at Adena's face.

I listened though.

I felt terribly for Aden, Adena, the people of this land, and even Than.

They had all been through so much, things that no person should ever have to endure.

I understood Aden's pain, and if it had been me in that position, I would have undoubtedly done the same to save my people from the fate of eternal blackness.

My selfish side pointed out that Adena's hair was indeed gold-streaked, and it gave her an otherworldly look, and a frighteningly beautiful one as well.

"Princess Nausicaä, it is time to leave." Aden said quietly. "Should you ever wish it, I will bring you back to this room once more, and I will allow you to see the prophecy once again." He said.

I nodded, showing my understanding.

"Thank you very much Aden." I whispered.

The knight was silent, as though he didn't know how to react to such a grateful thank you. He gruffly nodded, and slipped his helmet back on before walking to the door, looking around, then opening it and gesturing me out quickly.

I exited the room, and it closed behind me.

And as the door slammed shut, I turned again, and looked at Adena's unmoving body, and the puzzling new prophecy that she held in her cold hands.

---

It was the evening following when Aden had taken me to the prophecy.

He'd managed to draw a rough map of the castle, and give me ideas as to where Asbel might be held. I'd done nothing but peer over the map since I'd gotten it. Still, I didn't have very much to go by.

He definitely wouldn't be in the same place as before, so the dungeons were out of the question.

I factored other things in, and managed to cancel out a few other spots, but I still had the majority of the rooms. Aden has almost informed me that it would be extremely risky and suspicious if he were to go investigate each and every room.

It was a risk that we simply could not take.

Aden should be coming any moment now to take me to the room where we'd begin our search.

Thankfully, Than was out in the town, an event that he supposedly did quite often. It brought "peace of mind" to the citizens who had managed to survive this long.

I heard a knocking at my door, and stood up.

"Yes?" I asked.

Aden had warned me not to simply open the door as if I trusted this place. If it was anyone besides him, things would end quite badly if Than got wind of what had happened. Even something as insignificant as that would catch the prince's attention.

"Princess, it's Aden."

I heard his voice, and opened the door.

True to form, there he was, garbed in his silver armor as usual. "Princess Nausicaä, quickly." He whispered in a rushed tone, and swept off down the hall. I blinked, slightly startled, but followed the bulky knight.

"Are we beginning our search?" I asked, keeping up a quick pace with Aden.

The man nodded.

"We are." He replied.

---

My feet were beginning to ache, but I said nothing.

Asbel was close, I was sure of it.

The last several rooms had been empty, and had nothing inside them. And for each room that was empty, or had nothing of value in it, Aden apologized, and bowed deeply... which admittedly, was a little embarassing.

And each time I had told him it was alright.

_I have to be patient. If not for my sake, then for Asbel's. We'll find him. We have to..._

Despite my words, I still felt my flicker of hope diminish essentially when we opened the next door, and nothing lay inside.

"Princess, I--"

"It's... alright." I sighed.

_So he wasn't here either..._ I thought dejectedly.

_And neither is Teito..._ I thought sadly again.

Ever since we were ambushed back in the forest, I hadn't seen neither eye nor ear of my little friend. My stomach churned with apprehension. I had no idea where anyone was, and I couldn't do anything to help them either... I was useless...

Everything inside me said that I was just feeling sorry for myself, and that I had to snap out of it if I had a chance of finding Teito and Asbel.

Then, all at once, I felt completely overwhelmed.

This dark, old, frightening place felt as though it were closing in around me! My lungs seemed as though they wouldn't allow air any longer, and my heart thundered in my ears. My eyes squeezed shut.

_What was happening back at the Valley?! Where was Teito?! Where was Asbel?!_

I tasted the metallic tang of blood in my mouth as bit down, and clenched my teeth together.

_No!_

_No!_

_No!_

_No..._

_No..._

_no..._

I felt a sharp pain across my right cheek, and I opened my eyes and blinked.

Aden.

Subconsciously, I reached a hand up to touch my stinging cheek.

"**Nausicaä**," Aden snapped in the harshest voice I'd ever heard him use.

"Enough of this." He continued. "I understand that this all must be overwhelming, but this is **not** how I'd expect one of your calibur to handle the stress!"

I just stared.

Shocked.

Somewhat afraid...

Awed.

"Conquer whatever doubts and fears you might have Nausicaä, if you don't, you will undoubtedly perish here, in this very castle. What then?! What will happen to your kingdom?! Your friends, your love ones?! They too, will perish just as you did. Is that your desire Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind?!"

Smoldering eyes.

Burning desire.

Stubborn attitude.

Annoying tone.

Goal-driven words.

And for a split-second, through the image of Aden, I saw Asbel.

---

_"Nausicaä, this way!" Asbel hissed quietly._

_"Hurry!" He said, and his head vanished through the trapdoor in the ground._

_Nausicaä heard murmurs of good luck and encouragement, and she thanked them graciously before she too jumped down into the hole after Asbel. _

_She followed Asbel on her hands and knees as he apologized, "I'm sorry it took me so long." He said quickly and in a rushed tone._

_Nausicaä shook her head, "It's alright. But he **have** to hurry." She reminded Asbel._

_The Pejite prince gritted his teeth, "I know." He replied, and managed to crane his head back far enough to look at her. "Here we are." He said, and smiled quickly before knocking out a metal tile, and climbing out._

_Nausicaä followed Asbel, and poked her head out, and looked around._

_She didn't have much time, for Asbel stuck one of his gloved to her. She accepted his warm hand, and allowed herself to be pulled up onto her feet nearly effortlessly. The Princess couldn't imerse herself in her amazement forever though. She was quickly brought to reality when Asbel rushed over past her glider which, just as his mother had said, was ready and waiting._

_The teen followed him quickly, and moved to her beloved glider, and lifted up a flap _

_"Can you launch from here?" He asked while grabbing a bar, and pulling it in a circle, triggering a door to open._

_"I'll try." She answered, and fumbled around inside her glider quickly. She grabbed a lever, and pulled it. By doing so, her glider would tap into the reserve power if anything went wrong."_

_Behind the door, she saw the bluish clouds... and the ship of the Tolumekians._

No...

_She breathed in her head._

_Then, all at once, pink bursts of firepower exploded from the guns sticking out at them, and Nausicaä did her best to press close to her glider and not get hit. She felt a lurch, and the ship was steered into the clouds._

_Asbel braced himself against the door, and gestured to Nausicaä, "C'mere, hurry! Your glider will be fine!" he reassured her, and the princess did as she was told. With difficulty, she managed to struggle her way over to where Asbel was, and brace herself against the wall beside Asbel. She felt his strong warm hand wrap around her slim waist._

_They both felt another lurch as the ship began to head out of the black storm clouds._

_There was silence, and suddenly, there was commotion above them, and their ship began a quick and hasty descent and towards the awaiting clouds below. Asbel and Nausicaä both looked up at the barely visible form of the enemy ship._

_"What're they trying to do?!" Asbel asked._

_Nausicaä looked around them, and finally when she looked down, she saw it. "Oh no, they're trying to pin us against the clouds so they can board the ship!" She said. They both recoiled slightly as the clouds blasted their faces, and the Tolumekians' ship landed atop them._

_Nausicaä heard the sounds of a Xerconium ceramic sword being pulled out, and a gun's bullet peppering the door of the Pejite's ship._

_Asbel turned to her, "They're boarding the ship, you have to get out of here Nausicaä!" He ordered, and rushed towards the glider._

_Nausicaä turned to him, reaching for his arm, but missing, "I can't leave you, or your mother, or the girl who took my place in the cell!" She protested, "You all need all the help you can get!" She argued._

_Asbel pulled bag and luggage off the glider, and turned back to her._

_"You **have** to save your people Nausicaä," He rasped back._

_She flinched, and stared back, wishing he wouldn't be telling her to leave._

_"Please," He begged, "You must go, or my people will never forgive themselves!" He told her, and approached. He closed his arms around her, "Nausicaä, I'm **begging** you... please... go have to go. I promise that I'll never let anything happen to my mother or Hikaru _**(1)**_." He said._

_Nausicaä breathed in his fresh, scent, and sighed sadly. "But..."_

_She pulled away when she heard a grunt, and gruff growling. Asbel turned, and gritted his teeth. Nausicaä gasped, and she saw it was a Tolumekian soldier, coming at them both with two swords._

_Asbel bravely approached, and began dodging the thrusts sent his way._

_He turned back to her while he held the soldiers arms, "**Go Nausicaä, GO!"** He shouted, and used his foot and shoved her glider out the open door._

_Nausicaä felt as if time, and her heart was stopping._

_She barely had time to scream his name before the black clouds engulfed her, **"ASBEL!"**_

_And then she was gone._

_---_

Asbel had saved me that time.

And suddenly, all at once, it became so increasingly clear that I didn't understand why I hadn't seen it before. What a fool I'd been. A serious fool.

As I stared in awe at Aden, I saw it.

Could it be...

Possibly...

If time had stopped when Adena had died... would it be at all possible that...

Adena and Aden.

Siblings.

They, who looked as though they mirrored nearly the exact image as Asbel and Lastelle.

In some distant way, could they be blood-relatives?

Could they be distant grand-parents and children?

---

**(A/N:)**Yes, strange I know. The idea just hit me while I was writing it... so yeah. I stalled at the end, I know that. Sorry, my brain's on freeze mode because I'm COMPLETELY exhausted from my field trip to Dorney today. It was AWESOME! I've almost completely gotten over my fear of roller coasters... except for Steel Force. That will ALWAYS be a HUGE no-no.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and review lots. I worked real hard on this particular chapter.

_-PurificationArrow_


	10. Never Ending Story, Chapter 10

_February 11, 2008_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. I own Than, Aden, and Adena. And the kingdom Than rules. Yes! Step one towards world domination, complete! The format of this entire section previous to the actual story itself is based off of a product from Kita.Kyoko. I thank her for allowing me to use this.

**Title:** The Forest of Purity

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Teen

**Genre**: Romance/General

**Summary:** In the time spent together, Nausicaä and Asbel's feelings for each other start to grow. They also find a strange tree that is protected by an electric barrier. Suddenly, new problems begins to stir: someone is also after Nausicaä's heart, but who?

**Notes:** None.

_Italics_ - _Thoughts_

**Bold **- **Emphasis on a word**

**Bold and Underline** - **author's note**

Normal - Well, everything else

**Chapter 10: Never-Ending Story**

**--- Nausicaä's POV ---**

Aden's stern face began fading away as he stared at me.

"Princess?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing." I replied. "I'm sorry Aden. You're right. I'm acting foolish."

I gave a great sigh, drawing in strength with every large breath I took. Finally, I had gotten control of myself again. "We will keep searching. Is that alright?" I asked Aden. He seemed more relieved that I had gotten back in control. "Yes. Of course, Princess Nausicaä. If that is your wish." He said, bowing to me.

And like before, I saw Asbel through Aden.

Even the way he bowed, his movements all seemed so familiar. Why had I not seen this before?

In the midst of my thoughts, I barely realized that Aden was now leading me down a new hall, carefully looking around the corner before he gestured to me that it was safe. He had just said so himself. This kingdom had been under a time spell for over 1,500 years. It would certainly make enough sense for Asbel's ancestors to be alive. As a matter of fact, I was willing to bet that several of the surviving members of different kingdoms could possibly have ancestors descending from this area.

After all, if it were possible to enter in and out of the kingdom itself like I had before, it was more than possible to exit it.

Perhaps some people had managed to find a way out of this forsaken place, and had actually managed to create a new life for themself. It was possible.

Aden suddenly stopped.

I followed suit, and halted behind the taller knight.

"Aden?" I whispered.

Aden raised his arm, fist clenched. A universal sign to be quiet. So I did. I wasn't sure how long we were waiting there, but I felt more or less awkward standing in the middle of the hall... unprotected and seemingly uncaring. At any given moment, someone could easily walk in on Aden and I and discover that he had set me loose.

It would also prove to everyone that Aden was a traitor. He would likely be the one to pay for this... not me. And that was unacceptable. No matter who it was, or where, I had to be responsible for my own actions. If someone else took the blame, what would I do?

Meanwhile, I realized that Aden had begun muttering something.

It was a strange language, yet strangely and vaguely familiar. Although I knew I had never heard this language before in my lifetime. Had I come through something similar to it in my studies-- I stopped my thoughts as Aden seemed to finish his bizarre chanting.

I soon felt a rush go through my body.

It was strange, exhilarating, and frightening. Prickles raced from my inside and out, rushing throughout my arms and then tingling my fingertips and toes before vanishing as suddenly as it had come.

A gasp rose in my throat, and then I released it silently.

The sensation was gone. And as I had been prepared to ask Aden what had just happened, but the sound of clinking armor stopped me.

That is when it felt like my heart froze. Not good. Turning, there were two silver-clad guards tramping through the halls, and just turned the corner. Their hands were already placed casually upon their swords, no doubt with xerconium ceramic swords. They would have the advantage on us since their weapons were already on hand. I searched my mind for anything I could do or use as a defense.

My flare gun and sword had been taken from me. I had recently been learning to wield a halberd, but I obviously didn't have it on hand.

There was only one thing I could do. I turned my body and kicked out at the guards. The attack on the them was halted however when I was jerked backwards, and pressed up against the wall.

"Hey--!" I cried.

A gloved hand was pressed against my mouth, and a sharp, "Shh!" was hissed in my ear.

I did as I was told, not that I had much of another choice.

The guards walked past us, so closely that I could even hear the one yawn. The two were engaged in absolutely meaning banter, and didn't react at all as then continued down the hallway, and eventually went out of sight.

At last, Aden let me off the wall.

I stared down the hall where the guards had gone, and then whirled around to face Aden. "What just happened?" I asked, ignoring how bewildered my voice sounded.

Aden paused before answering. He then sighed. "They're gone..." he murmured to himself. This irked me slightly, and I glared at his back. Aden turned back to the back to the wall, and began muttering again. His gloved palms were pressed against the wall, parallel to each other. Irritation and exasperation flashed through me. A corner in the back of my mind realized that I was acting like a haughty, bratty little princess, and I tried to listen.

And listen I did.

Words began to echo in my mind, like long forgotten memories. They were threads, straining at my memories inside the vast spaces of my mind, tugging, pulling, and then drifting away. Then, they began to make sense to me. I could _hear._

_"Steal through the darkness like the blade of light. Wrap yourself around freedom, and find the radiance that exists in her. Act through me as a vessel and seek the illumination. Awaken within yourself and locate the one who calls. The one who calls beckons you forth. Reply. The radiance shall find you, and you shall see the light again."_

It then occurred to me that I could hear this words. Not within the confines of my mind, but with my actual ears themselves.

Aden. Aden was the one who was speaking. It was in a different language, to be sure, but I understood it nevertheless. However... I had never heard this language before in my life, of that I was certain.

Aden continued mumbling in the language, and I sat there and listened to his words. He was trying to find someone. The meaning behind his words meant that.

_'Awaken within yourself, and locate the one who calls. The one who calls beckons you forth. Reply.'_

The string of words that Aden had been mumbling broke off, almost abruptly. There was a slight hitch in his breath, but I assumed that to be merely from the lack of breath he had from reciting the strange spell-like stream of words. "Aden?" I asked. "What's happened?"

He turned to me.

Aden's brown hair was plastered to his forehead by a sheen of sweat. His dark brown eyes were tired and exhausted. There was a faint scar on his throat, dangerously close to his jugular vein, that moved up and down on his Adam's Apple every time he swallowed or took a breath. His eyes were warm, and... happy? Had he suceeded in finding what he had been looking for with his chants?

"Princess, let's move. Quickly." he said, his breath gasping.

With that, he began lumbering down the hall. I blinked, and followed him. Where were we headed?

"Aden, explain this." I commanded. I halted. This was one issue that I simply could not ignore. Whether it was for the benefit of my people, this land's people, or myself alone, I did not know. I took in a breath nervously. I did not have any clue why I seemed to nervous. "Tell me what that was before. What happened to you? Why did those knights not see us when they passed by us, just inches from their own noses?"

Aden stopped also, but did not turn around to face me.

This only furthur fueled my rising suspicions. I had an idea about what that had been, but I could not quite be certain. I needed actual proof. And what better proof than straight from the horse's mouth? Rather in this case, straight from the knight's mouth.

"Princess..." he began.

Subconsciously, I leaned forward, awating the rest of his answer.

"If you please... may we continue this conversation while we move? I'm afraid the matter is urgent. It requires Prince Asbel." Aden said. I felt my heart skip a beat. All this while, I had nearly forgotten that I was searching for Asbel. And as soon as I was with Asbel again, we could try and get away from this place. Then again...

My eyes lowered. How could I think like that? Even after Aden has helped me so much, I seemed like whatever decisions I make would be in my best interest. What was wrong with me? I never thought like this before. I know full well that the people of this ancient, long-forgotten kingdom needed help, and desperately. Their people were dying, and they were ruled by, for lack of a better word, a madman.

Perhaps this was petty thinking of me, but I was the one spoken of in the prophecy of my people.

_'Lead the people to a land of prosperity.'_

Had it specified _which_ people? Whether it had been my own or not? It didn't seem to matter anymore, in this case. I was being foolish. Aden was helping me, and using everything he had. I must return the same courtesy. Then, Asbel, Aden, and I would find a way to save these people. We would.

I nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

We began again.

"Before, when those knights of my brothers had passed us, we were being shielded." Aden explained. "I had been reciting a very ancient spell. It was from before this land was taken over by the Toxic Jungle. A long time before then."

I blinked. From before then? If this land was as old as I thought it to be, then the spell that Aden spoke of now could well be over a millenium old. Perhaps more.

Aden took my silence as a signal to continue. "From ancient times, before the Dawn Age." he said.

It was old. Very old. The Dawn Age had been the times when mankind was the species that ruled the Earth, where there were said to be towers that scraped into the skies, land machines that ran on something called gasoline, and the insects that now thrived in the Toxic Jungle were no more than mere, insignificant bugs. If that spell had been before the Dawning Ages, then it meant that there were no records I knew of or read that would provide me with furthur information. Anything Aden said from this point onwards would be crucial to saving Asbel as well as these people.

I listened.

"I'm certain that this is the first time you've even heard anything about before the Dawn Age. My kingdom was the centerpoint of all trade and industrialization, so whatever documents or facts that were discovered, more or less eventually made their way here. We still have records of all events, big and small inside our record rooms. Your kingdom, the Valley of the Wind, is old. I will give it that. But I'm certain it has nothing from before the period I speak of now. Correct?" he asked.

I nodded. "You are." I replied. So he already knew...

"This is the age we call the Abyssal Era. Back then, there were things called warlocks, wizards, witches, dragons, and monsters... Please don't have that kind of look on your face, Princess. This is true, I swear to it. It may be hard to believe, I acknowledge that, but listen as best as you are able." Aden said.

Guiltily, I quickly put away the skeptical look on my face.

"Back then, most beings were able to chant special words or hymns that would activate spells and special powers within themselves or their surroundings. Mana is what they called it. The spells and incantations would activate miniscule particles of mana in the things around them, including the casters themselves. By using mana, they were able to conjure fire, barriers, torrential rainfalls, mudslides, and even summon demons."

The look on Aden's face was serious, and he seemed lost in his own words. It then occurred to me that he was likely very interested in the history of the world. If he had not lived in this place, perhaps he could have been a scholar, or something of the sort. But not at this point in his life.

"Those words I was chanting previously was a locator spell, to put it in blatant terms. The mana particles reacted to these words, and traveled at great speeds through the very walls and solid beings that inhabit this castle. They located the one I spoke of. _The Beckoned_. In our own language, that is what your prince's name is translated to. And so, I incorporated his name into my spell, which allowed me to find where he was. Traps and mirages cannot stop my own incantation, because these are ancient magics that can only be defended against by spells of the same sort." he stopped, and looked at me. "Do you understand everything so far, Princess?"

Eagerly, I nodded. I had always been one for stories and listening to new information. Even now, when so many were in danger.

We turned a corner, and Aden continued. "The only problem with using these locator spells is that an experienced caster can also hear the spell..." he trailed off.

This was a sign for me to put two and two together. And it came together, frighteningly quickly. "Than..." I whispered.

Aden nodded gravely. Strays strands of his dark, brown hair fell into his eyes. He flicked his head once, briefly, and cleared his face once again. There was determination in his eyes, and glimmers of fear. If Aden was this afraid of Than, what exactly was Than capable of? Would would he do to Aden and Asbel if he found out that Aden was helping me in trying to escape? The thought of it made my heart flutter with unease.

"That is why we must find Prince Asbel, and then get you two outside of the city. Within the Toxic Jungle is better than in here." he whispered darkly.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by Aden. He had stopped. There was a door with complicated, intricate locks on it, and with a swirling, indented pattern on it that I had never seen before. Then again, I realized now that I had not in fact seem many things until I had come here.

Aden lay his palms on the door, and put a leg back, as if bracing himself against some unseen impact to come. He began chanting anew. This time, these seemed as though they were words of power and strength, and truth.

The place where his palms had come down began to glow with a golden light. Lights encircled Aden's hands, and began traveling through the indentations in the door, spiraling outwards, and coloring all the designs. By the time it was finished, it had made the impression of a light glowing at the top of the door, and underneath it, there were outlines which I soon recognized to be people.

There was a series of clicks, and groaning, and then there was a sliding sound on the other side of the door.

I gasped. The door slid open at a soft touch of Aden's hand. He entered quickly, and then gestured me inside. I entered, and the door was shut after me. As I stared at the darkness, I squinted all the while. "Aden, is this where Asbel is?" I whispered.

"N-Nausicaä... is that you?" a small, but distinctive voiced breathed through the darkness.

"Asbel!" I cried. I reached my hands out into the darkness, and a gloved hand caught mine. Aden's voice was whispering quickly, and quietly in my ear then. "Princess, you must hurry. I will free the prince, and then my men will escort you out of the castle. They have located your weapons, your possessions, and I believe you will be wanting him back as well." Aden reached into the deep folds of a pocket I didn't know existed, and pulled out a little lump of brown and yellow fur.

"Teito!"

The lump moved, unfurling its small nose from underneath its bushy tail. He gave a joyful squeak, and leapt into my open palms. Teito scampered up my shoulder, and nuzzled his small face against my chin.

Tears sprung into the corners of my eyes. The feeling of Teito's soft, silky fur was warm and comforting. I had really missed him. Gently, I caressed him with my hand, patting his head.

"Princess..."

I turned. Aden was coming towards me in the darkness with Asbel's arm limp over his shoulder. I knew it was Aden because of the glimmering of his silver armor in the almost nonexistent light. I knew it was Asbel because... I simply knew. I had no justified characteristic to point Asbel out from a crowd of people. I knew where he was, and who instantly. And as I looked at Aden and Asbel, side by side, the countenance was remarkable. Uncanny. Frightening.

I released Teito, and went to Aden and Asbel.

Aden was muttering something in Asbel's ear, and Asbel seemed to be quietly listening. As I approached, I put my hands out for Asbel. I was half afraid that it might be a trap like the last time, but I had been told by Adena to trust him. And I did. Even if I was simply fooling myself, I hadn't any other choice.

Aden ducked his head, and transferred Asbel to me.

I forgot my doubts about Aden then. I bent my head to Asbel, listening to the whispery quiet breathing he was emitting. I couldn't see any visible wounds on him, so I assumed that he was more injured mentally, which is probably also why he seemed to be in an almost comatose state. "Asbel..." I whispered. I didn't trust myself to say more. My voice felt like it was getting choked up, and I instead bit my lip, and pressed my head to his.

I had nearly forgotten how warm I always remembered Asbel to be. While his name was the Beckoned in Aden's home language, I knew his name in common tongue for my people meant 'Sun'. And he was. He was the sun that saved his people, warming the hearts of those who needed him.

The door creaked open slightly, and I jumped.

Aden laid a hand on my shoulder. "Princess, it's alright. It's just my men. They have come with gas masks, one for Prince Asbel and one for you. They have also located your gliders. They are beneath the lake where the Ohmu reside. Follow one of my men, and they will lead you to them." he said.

"You aren't coming with us, Aden?" I asked.

I found it strange indeed that the one who had helped us would not be accompanying us.

Aden shook his head. "I'm afraid I will be unable to. You see, the Prince Than was preparing to introduce you to the remaining public of our kingdom as his new..." he trailed off. I saw anger flash through his eyes. This puzzled me. "Bride, the one to rule beside him in the new era of our kingdom."

So that was it. I was glad Asbel was still unconscious, otherwise I just know he would have had a fit. The knights had come forth, and one was holding his hands out to take Asbel. I shook my head in refusal. I wanted to hold Asbel with me, if it was only just for a little longer. We walked towards the door, Aden following behind us. He was muttering quiet instructions in my ear as we went. "As soon as you reach the edge of the lake where your gliders have been hidden, you must somehow rouse Prince Asbel and escape. There is an open canopy of trees that will allow you and the prince safe passage out of this kingdom... and one last thing."

I blinked. What else was there?

"When you are leaving, ignore the slight tugging you may feel. Please keep in mind that this place is being protected by our mages.The spell will merely be stretching on your forms, as it was not originally designed to have solid beings pass through it." he explained. "It should hold."

I nodded. It made sense, at least.

I paused. There was a momentary awkward silence, but it felt surprisingly long.

"So I guess this is good--"

Warm breath hovered by my cheek, and soft lips pressed against it and then came up off it. "Goodbye, Princess of the Valley of the Wind." Aden whispered in my ear. His voice had pain filling it up. "Take care of your prince. He is as dear to you as you are to him. Please don't ever forget that feeling." He paused. "Describe that feeling to me now, before it is too late."

My mouth felt dry. What was Aden talking about? Describe what? The feeling of Asbel and my closeness?

"I..." I began, and failed. "I..." I swallowed, and tried again. And again. Why was this so difficult for me? I remember the children of the Valley asking me similar questions, and I had answered them as truthfully as I knew how. But this was different now. I couldn't tell it straight to Aden's face, for some strange reason. Perhaps it was the desperation and strange longing in his voice as he continued to hover by my ear which, by the way, made my face glow red with blood.

He chuckled, and then backed away from me.

The air where he had been then felt strangely empty. "You cannot put it into words yet?" he asked. Then, without waiting for the indignant reply I had been prepared with, he spoke again. "You have time. You and Prince Asbel are young and strong. Believe in that, believe in each other, and your people as well."

This confused me. Aden looked no older than we did. Perhaps a bit more mature, by gazing into his dark brown eyes perhaps, but definitely no older in terms of age. "What are you--" I started.

"Go. You have very little time now." Aden said quickly, turned me around, and shoved me at a knight waiting with his arms open.

We were hustled out the door. I turned one last time to try and look at Aden. "A-Aden!" I cried.

He was smiling back at me, though in a sad sort of manner. Why sad? The corners of his mouth were tilted upwards slightly, his eyebrows were furrowed some, and his eyes were kind and sad. There were creases at the edges of his eyes, which furthur enhanced the false aging. His hand was trembling as well. Fear. Then, realization hit me like a brick. He was sending Asbel and I away now before Than could figure out that we were loose, and that we were trying to escape. Aden was to stay behind without the aid of his men to hold off his brother for as long as he could. That is what the smiles, and the trembling meant. "No..." I whispered, trying to fight back against the strength of the knight.

That is when the knight leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Princess, please let Prince-Commandant Aden go. He understands what it is he must do, and he will fufill his goal as best as he can. If you remain here and try to oppose the Prince Than, then his efforts will be in vain. I beg of you, do not forsake his final mission."

This stopped my struggles. So he had been planning this. I tightened my grip on Asbel.

No... I refused to accept the fact that because of me, someone so kind and innocent was do die. I refused to accept it.

I yanked away from the knight. The door was shutting now, and I opened my mouth quickly. "Aden!" I shouted. He looked up at me, startled slightly. "I'll come back. I swear! I won't let you die because of me. I'll save this place and your people!"

Surprise raced through his handsome features, and then he settled on the emotion of a warm smile. He nodded.

The door shut with a bang.

It hurt to leave him like that. But as we ran down the halls, I resolved to myself that I had to come back. Even if I loathed this place, the place where I had been separated from Teito and Asbel for what seemed like such a long while, I had to return. For Aden's sake, and the sake of his people. And perhaps, just maybe, Than's sake. Maybe he was suffering just as much, if not more than any of the people living in this small, long-lost kingdom. Even if I wasn't the one spoken of in this land's prophecy, I would play my own individual part, separate from what was expected.

"Aden, I _will _come back." I said.

Then, unbeknownst to me, Asbel's eyes blinked quietly as his feet moved somewhat sluggishly. An emotion that would have registered as jealousy flashed through the eyes of the young man who was leaving his counterpart behind. It was a frightening emotion, a vengeful one.

* * *

**(A/N:)** I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this story. I really am. Please review if you feel obligated to, and I swear I tried my hardest. It isn't very long, but I worked hard on it. Just as a side note, the whole mana, spell thing, that is simply due to my rising obsession with the 'Tales of' games. That whole mana deal is pretty much based off of Tales of Symphonia (which I have a story for), and perhaps a little bit of Tales of the Abyss. So um... yeah. Lastly, Aden's title that the knight used: Prince-Commandant, it is sort of a spinoff of Tales of Symphonia as well. There is someone called the Governer-General there, so hey, it makes sense for there to be a Prince-Commandant... right? Yes, no? Whatever.

And yes, Asbel was conscious that entire time (if only minimally), and he is getting freakishly jealous. More of Asbel next chapter since I've been seriously neglecting him too. Eh, same with Teito... maybe.

_-PurificationArrow_


	11. Sacrifice, Chapter 11

_August 06, 2008_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind.

**Title:** The Forest of Purity

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Teen

**Genre**: Romance/General

**Summary:** In the time spent together, Nausicaä and Asbel's feelings for each other start to grow. They also find a strange tree that is protected by an electric barrier. Suddenly, new problems begins to stir: someone is also after Nausicaä's heart, but who?

**Notes: **I'm soooo sorry for the hiatus! Please don't kill me!

_Italics_ - _Thoughts_

**Bold **- **Emphasis on a word**

**Bold and Underline** - **author's note**

**Chapter 11: Sacrifice**

* * *

**-- Nausicaä's POV --**

I feel hot all over.

Why?

This doesn't feel right. I can feel my blood pulsing through my veins, and it feels like the breath is being squeezed out of me.

I don't like it.

_And..._

The lights are too bright.

But something is too dark.

_My heart is..._

I can hear something. Like a drum.

_Pounding._

Mito? Lord Yupa? Aden?

_I'm afraid._

_Where are you?_

_..._

_...Asbel?_

"Asbel, she will be all right! The Princess needs her rest."

I was tired and I felt heavy. I wanted to tell the voice to be quiet. It was deep and slightly raspy.

"Please listen to reason, Prince Asbel. You are exhausted as well. Mito, please prepare a bed in the Princess's room."

This voice was older. It was craggly, but it was wise and kind.

"But did you check her all over, Obaba? They might have done something to her!"

I could feel the drowsy cloud beginning to lift off of me. This voice made my mind wake up. It made my heart flutter. It made me want to remember.

My eyelids struggled with the exhaustion that kept them glued shut.

I wanted to see the owner of this voice.

I know this person.

"You said she collapsed after she got to the edge of the village! What if--"

"Calm yourself!"

I opened my eyes.

Things seemed blurry and unfocused. Nevertheless, I still wanted to search for the owner to that familiar voice.

"But Lord Yupa!"

Lord Yupa? When I thought of that name, I saw an old man with grey hair and a fuzzy mustache. He had battle-hardened eyes, but they were kind and understanding.

"Asbel, I assure you. She is merely exhausted. Allow her to sleep for a few days, and then when she wakes up, we will give her time to recuperate. After that, we can ask her what happened while in that mysterious kingdom."

This answer seemed to satisfy the person with the familiar voice.

My eyes wandered the room and came to rest on the back of someone's head.

This person had dark brown hair, was of medium height, and was garbed in a dark treal shirt and beige pants.

Asbel...

That was what Lord Yupa had said.

Asbel.

I thought this name over, and began to formulate a face.

Dark brown hair, a handsome face, and the kindest eyes I had ever seen.

_... Asbel!_

My throat was dry, but I wanted to call out to him.

"Asbel..." I managed to croak out.

This single word managed to gain the attention of the quarreling people in the room.

They all whirled around and saw me, with my eyes open, staring at Asbel. He, of course, was the first to react. Asbel flew to my side, and my face was instantly buried into his shoulder.

"Nausicaä!" he whispered into my hair.

I reached my arms up, and held him to me.

I remembered what had happened the past few days. It had seemed like weeks, but I knew that in reality, it had been a week at the most.

Then he brought my head back and looked at me.

I almost winced.

His face had cuts on it, his lips were chapped, and he had bags under his eyes. "Asbel, are you all right?" Was the first thing I managed to ask.

A bitter, almost angry look came over his face.

"I'm fine." he grunted.

This surprised me. Asbel had never been a person to be so bitter.

"Asb--"

"Princess!"

"Thank goodness you're all right!"

"We were so worried!"

"Thank God you're safe!"

A great multitude of voices filled the room where it had once been quiet.

There was a large crowd taking up space inside the bedroom, which I soon identified to be mine. The voices belonged to the people of the Valley of the Wind. I had no doubt in my mind that they had been waiting outside the room and had been listening in.

My lap was being taken up by the three little girls whom I had been teaching to wind glide. In their arms was Teito. I smiled and stroke his soft fur. I was so glad he was safe.

By my side were to familiar faces. The first was of the baby girl that had been born last year, and had thankfully managed to survive her infanthood. She had been named Candace, for her temper which had emerged quite soon after she could speak, despite her only being a year old. Even so, I could see myself in this child. She had fierce beliefs, but was just as capable of empathy. The other woman was her mother, holding her.

"Everyone..." I whispered, feeling a smile come across my face.

Several of the women were crying, and the little girls had tears in their eyes. The men were gritting their teeth together in an effort not to make a sound, and the little boys were wiping furiously at their eyes to dispel all tears.

"Princess, are you really all right?" Someone in the crowd asked.

I smiled at them. "I'm fine." I assured them.

I could feel my hand still in Asbel's. It was a little embarassing, but it was so warm. I didn't want it to leave. I couldn't even begin to describe how thankful I was that he hadn't been seriously harmed.

Above the heads of the crowd of people, I saw two brown, leathered hands wave in the air. "Come on now! Let's let the Princess have her rest." Mito called.

The people of the valley made muttering noises, none of them being very partial to the idea of leaving me.

Lord Yupa's head appeared above everyone's else's. "All right, come now everyone. We know what happened, and Mito and I will take care of explaning it to the Princess and Prince Asbel."

I couldn't help but smile at them. "Thank you for your concern. I'll be all right. Mito and Lord Yupa will tell us what happened while we were gone; have no fear."

The Valley of the Wind's people smiled back.

But despite my smiles and goodbye's as they left, I couldn't resist wondering what exactly had taken place when Asbel and I had been in the kingdom of Harasa. It gave me a chill, just thinking of it. None of the villagers seemed injured or shaken, so I was assuming that a battle hadn't taken place. I could only hope so, though.

Finally, when the last citizen of the valley was gone, and the door was shut, the smile left my face.

"Mito, Lord Yupa, what happened here?" I asked.

Lord Yupa and Mito were sitting down on the ground, and I sat up. I had a very bad feeling that this was something I needed to listen very carefully to.

"The day you left, the duties of the Valley resumed as usual. You had given us instructions not to go into the jungle while you were away, so we did as we were told. But later that evening, when you returned, we knew something was wrong." Mito explained. "You had returned without the Prince, and you hadn't brought back any materials as you had said you hoped to do."

I nodded. I remembered giving Mito and Lord Yupa these instructions.

Lord Yupa took over. "You went straight to bed, without visiting _that place_."

By 'that place' Lord Yupa meant my secret room where I still held all of the experiments with the Toxic Jungle plants that I had conducted.

"Also, Teito was missing, even through the following morning." Lord Yupa said.

I felt the warm ball of fur in my lap that was Teito.

_The poor thing._ I thought in my mind. _He must have been through so much, and I wasn't there to help him._

"You were gone for a total of five days, Princess."

I let out a breath.

"Five days," I murmured. "It seems so much longer than that."

Asbel nodded beside me. "Yeah. While we were in there, it is like we lost all sense of time."

"Yeah..." I mumbled to myself.

Mito shrugged his broad shoulders. "And well, after that, everyone in the valley noticed that there was something very... off about you, Princess. We were worried, so after a while, we took matters into our own hands."

Instantly, I became suspicious. "Meaning what?"

"We're holding the person who we thought to be impersonating you in one of the extra rooms in the palace."

I nodded and hoisted myself up. Teito leapt onto my shoulder, and Asbel moved aside. He stood and held a hand out to me, which I accepted gratefully. When my feet hit the floor, and I finally stood upright, I thought I saw stars in my vision.

I must have looked as though I were about to fall over, because Asbel grabbed a firm hold on my arm.

He let me lean on him, and I felt one of his hands wrap protectively around my waist. "Are you all right, Nausicaä? Maybe you should wait until tomorrow to see this person." He suggested.

His concern was flattering, and made me even more aware of his arm around my waist.

"I'm fine, Asbel. Thank you, but I have a feeling that I need to settle this quickly." I said, smiling up at him, despite my throbbing temples. "I've neglected the people of the valley for far too long. At the very least, it would help ease their minds if I could tell them something comforting."

Asbel made a slight face. "We were captured. You couldn't have helped it. And besides, they all know how to handle themselves. They're strong, Nausicaä. You taught them that." His face broke out into the sweet, heart-melting smile that I had come to know so well. His eyelids lowered gently, and the corners of his mouth tipped upwards in a slight slope and his warm eyes glowed.

I heard my heart thunder in my ears.

As quickly as I was able, I looked away. The pounding of my heart made me nervous every time I heard it. But this time, I sensed no danger, just... an uncomfortable and fluttering feeling in my chest.

Mito pointed down the hallway. "The imposter is being held down there."

I took a deep breath and released it.

I had almost no doubt in my mind that whoever had come to the valley as an imposter was from the kingdom of Harasa. Naturally, my people would be worried if Asbel and I had not come back after the designated time. Teito too. A search would be issued, which would most likely have meant trouble. Even so...

How could Than just carelessly send one of his own people out into such unfamiliar territory? Especially surrounded by people he or she did not know. It was clear that he cared very little for the people he was supposed to be taking care of. It made my heart shatter when I saw the decimated kingdom. Everything had seemed gray and dead. And fell winds swept through the empty streets.

All my life I had known that the wind was a blessing. Especially in our valley. It kept a great deal of the disease away from my people and it allowed us to live without the terrible conditions that had befallen the other kingdoms.

I was certain that the castle in which Than resided was not plagued by the terrible winds. If he would simply allow the remaining citizens of Harasa to take refuge within his castle, so many of them could be saved. But he did not. Than took no initiative what so ever to protect his people.

It was the complete opposite of Asbel and I, and Kushana for that matter.

I always had interacted and led my people the way I knew my father would want me to. With kindness, generosity, fairness, strictness, and love. And above all, to lead them with the appearance and mannerisms of a true leader. My father had done all those things, and it had made him revered among my people. I had followed his example, and my people soon came to love me as well. Despite what others say, these things came easily to my father and I. We loved our people as much as we loved life, water, and the air we breathed. This applied to Asbel as well.

Asbel was, by nature, a pure and kind-hearted soul, kinder than anyone else. He was still a firm and strong person. He loved his people enough to fight for them, and even follow through with the most drastic and insane of plans if it meant the safety of his people. He was admired by the people of Pejite as well as the people of the valley. I knew that he reminded my people of my father; he was a gentle person, but if the need arose, he would pass his judgement fairly. That is the kind of person he was. Just like Princess Kushana of Tolumekia.

I knew from the information that Mito and Lord Yupa had provided for me that Kushana's soul was a tortured one. Her kingdom had so many issues clouding it, and she was alone in her attempts to bring Tolumekia back to its former glory, in addition to leading their military force as its commander, general, and leader. Her heart was cold and bitter from the attack she had suffered as a child from an insect of the jungle. But underneath her cold, fighting exterior, was the heart of someone who was incredibly strong. Kushana was so much stronger than anyone else I had ever known. To bear the weight and hopes and fears of her people all at once was a terrible, yet fufilling task. It had not taken me long to realize that Kushana, under her tough, golden armor, was the golden heart of a strong young woman. The way she behaved proved this.

But Than... I shook my head sadly.

He had seemed so incredibly obsessed with a ridiculous goal. Throughout the entire time that Asbel and I were trapped there, the focus of his purpose never seemed to dim. He had told me that his plan was my becoming his bride. But I doubted that was the entire truth. There was a more sinister motive behind all his actions and words.

What other reason would he have had to send an imposter to my valley?

And how could he treat his people in such a manner? According to Aden, their sister, Adena, had been scheduled to rule the kingdom of Harasa. Just by looking at her, I was instantly able to tell that she had been beautiful, kind, and a warm person. There were people who emitted the kind of radiance that drew people to them, like butterflies to nectar-filled blossoms. She had been one such person.

However, an ill turn of events had befallen the kingdom, causing Adena, heir to the throne, to lose her life.

Because of that, the next in line had been Aden.

Aden cared much more for his kingdom than his younger brother did. The battalion of men he told me about, which he led, respected him. They were loyal to him, and not to Than. His voice was lower than Than's was, but it resonated when he spoke, which gave me a warm feeling. It was like Asbel's voice, expect lower. Likewise, it was like Lord Yupa's voice - the kind of voice that had a constant strong, comforting tone to it.

But he had told me that he refused the position of the throne after Adena had died - which all led back to Prince Than.

"Here they are, Princess." Mito said, a gloved hand on the door handle.

I breathed deeply. For some reason, despite my strong words earlier, I could feel my hands shake as I thought about confronting my imposter. I was not afraid of what I would see, or what the imposter would say, but rather what or who was the one acting as me. The more I thought about it, the more I shook.

Something was definitely wrong about this person.

I stepped into the dark room with Asbel right by my heels. There was a low whirring sound as the lights flickered on.

There were metal bars stretching vertically in front of me, creating a cage.

And on the other side of the bars was a huddled shape in the corner. The shape shivered and shook, and did not raise their head, even when the lights clicked on. The air felt strangely thick and suffocating. I stepped closer to the bars, and then the shape's head was picked up.

Quickly, the head whirled around. The body in the corner on the bed leapt up off of its perch and hurriedly approached the bars.

I stopped where I was, just an arm's length away from the person on the other side of the metal.

I was shocked at what I saw. This person was a young man! The young man had pale skin, light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. This in itself, was similar to me. But otherwise, there was no resemblance. How could he have been mistaken as me?

"Y-you..." he said in a small voice.

Instantly, I felt pity for him. The trembling in his barely mature voice showed me that he was terrified out of his mind. The choice to come here had not been his own.

Slowly, fluidly, I approached the bars, ignoring Asbel and Mito's startled gasps and protests. I was vaguely aware that Lord Yupa was quietly hushing them. My attention was focused on the young man in the bars before me.

He was my height, I noticed as I got closer.

Timidly, the man reached a shaking hand through the bars, as if afraid I would electrocute him. Gently, I reached for his hand and took it. He seemed to relax underneath my hands, despite the fact that they were riddled with callouses and cuts.

"Y-you are the P-Princess Nausicaä, yes?" he asked, resting his forehead against the cold bars.

I nodded, patting his hand. "I am. Tell me, why are you here in the Valley of the Wind?"

The young man swallowed, though with great difficulty. He stepped back and bowed as low as he was able without his body toppling over. "Princess, m-my name is Cain. I hail from the kingdom of Harasa, l-located in the S-sea of Decay."

I could hear Mito gasp behind me. "The Toxic Jungle?!"

Cain seemed to shrink back.

"Mito, shh. Let him speak." I said quietly, as I began fiddling with the lock on the door.

"Princess, what are you doing?" Lord Yupa asked, taking a quick step forward.

Cain gave an animal-like whimper and toppled backwards onto the bed.

I opened the door and closed it behind me, moving as slowly and calmly as I could. "I'll be fine, Lord Yupa. Please, don't scare him any more than he already is. He won't hurt me. We have nothing to fear from him; believe me." I said, not turning to look at him.

I extended a hand out to Cain. He eyed it nervously and hesitantly, but with the hesitance that showed that he _wanted_ to accept it.

"Everything will be all right, Cain. I won't hurt you, and you won't hurt me. I just want to talk to you and help you. Please?"

I saw Cain swallow, his adam's apple protruding from his thin throat. It sent a pang through my heart. He must be only twenty years old, if even that. He looked as though he were thirty. Slowly, nervously, he nodded. "Yes, Princess."

I smiled comfortingly at him, and lowered myself gingerly to the ground.

"Now, can you please tell me why Prince Than sent you here?"

* * *

**(A/N:)** I am **sooooooo** sorry for the wait! I never intended for this chapter to be so long. It is my fault, since I am both lazy and... well, lazy. The Princess and Asbel will be re-visiting the kingdom of Harasa in the next chapter, and will find some new changes in store for them both. So until I am able to update again, please read and review. Thank you.

**--Next Chapter**

I scanned with my finger through the long rows of small script in a thick book.

It had to be in here somewhere.

Asbel, Mito, and Lord Yupa were helping me look for it.

The story that Cain had told us when we had visited him in the cell explained that the kingdom of Harasa was well over 1000 years old, before the Seven Days of Fire. He also had told us that a spell had been cast over the entire kingdom, shielding it from outside and wandering eyes through use of a strange force called mana. Warlocks had performed this spell when Prince Than had taken the throne, shortly after his sister's death.

It was because of that spell that the kingdom was free of the Jungle's toxins.

However, there was one thing that Cain said that had bothered me, which led to the four of us searching the castle's oldest library files.

If the kingdom was free from the Jungle's poison, then how could the city be in such a state?

_'"Prince Than! It was Prince Than that caused the diseases and ill fortune to befall our people; it was he who caused our children, women, men, elderly to fall ill and die! Because of him! It was all because of him!"'_

That is what Cain had said.

What we were searching for was why, and how.

My eyes scanned the pages as I skimmed quickly and flipped pages every other second.

And suddenly, I stopped.

"Here." I said out loud.

The single word brought all three men to where I was sitting the pile of books. They followed my finger which was pointing to a picture of a mysterious figure, shrouded in light, whose hair was wreathed in light. Just as the prophecy Aden had showed me described. There was little doubt in my mind that the person in the picture was Adena.

I read through the passages quickly, halting when I found what I had been seeking. My throat felt dry, and dread filled every single bone in my body.

"This is why," I whispered in horror. "The reason why Harasa has stayed the way it has for the past 1,000 years. The reason why Prince Than had the spell cast over his kingdom."

Asbel leaned over my shoulder, unease creeping into his face as he saw the look on my own. "What does it say?" he asked quietly.

I swallowed hard and turned my eyes back to the book.

"It says, _'When the city lies eternal for 1,000 years, the one who had been sleeping since the dawn of her never-ending slumber shall once again open her eyes. She shall awaken, see the light, and at last bring peace to her people. The price paid shall be 10,000 for the 1,000 years of eternity. The reward given shall be she who leads the ones who have awaited her return for an eon; their peace shall be the reward for the lives paid.'_"

I swallowed hard.

Mito's eyebrows were furrowed. "And what does that mean?"

Asbel and I shared a glance; we both nodded.

"It means that Prince Than is going to bring back Princess Adena using the lives of the people of Harasa."

* * *

A preview for those of you who thankfully waited for this chapter. I really am sorry for the tardiness. Please forgive me, and please review!

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


	12. The Prophecy, Chapter 12

_December 01, 2008_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. I own Than, Aden, and Adena. And the kingdom Than rules.

**Title:** The Forest of Purity

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Teen

**Genre**: Romance/General

**Summary:** In the time spent together, Nausicaä and Asbel's feelings for each other start to grow. They also find a strange tree that is protected by an electric barrier. Suddenly, new problems begins to stir: someone is also after Nausicaä's heart, but who?

**Notes:** So yeah. I have a feeling that this story should be wrapping itself up in like... two chapters, including this one. I'm so sorry for the wait. I have been busy with school and other projects.

_Italics_ - Thoughts

**Bold **- Emphasis on a word

**Bold and Underline** - author's note

**Chapter 12: The Prophecy**

**

* * *

**

"Mito, Lord Yupa, Asbel, please. You don't have to come." I pleaded. The three men whose names I had called gave each other a look, and then turned back to me.

Mito shook his head, his mustache moving as he spoke, "No chance, Princess. The last time we let you go in this place alone, we got an imposter in your place. We're coming with you this time around."

Helplessly, I looked to Lord Yupa and Asbel for agreement to my words. I received none.

Finally, I sighed and my brushed my fingers against a bag of Chiko nuts the girls back in the Valley had given me. I sighed. I had left Teito back in the Valley, and Princess Kushana had been called over just in case something happened.

At the present moment, Asbel, Lord Yupa, Mito, and I were trekking through the Toxic Jungle, heading towards Than's kingdom. Lord Yupa and Mito had insisted on coming with Asbel and I, saying that old men like them couldn't get any sleep with us being in such danger. Because of that, Asbel and I had filled them in on as many details as we were aware of up to this point.

It had been only a few days since I had woken up back in the Valley. During the time between then and now, both Asbel and I had taken to recooperating. The two of us had tried as hard as we could to gain more information on Than and his kingdom from the archives in the palace.

Unfortunately, we were not able to find anything. The library we had in the palace only contained books from around the time the Valley was made into its own kingdom, which was around 500 years ago. The kingdom of Harasa appeared much older than the time 500 years would allow.

It was for that reason that my retainers, Asbel, and I were traveling back to the kingdom.

I could hear my heart thundering, almost audibly in my chest. I would be lying if I were to say I wasn't scared. I was terrified, in fact. And nervous.

No insects were hampering our journey thus far, and while this was a relief to my companions, I did not see it as such. The insects were an obvious sign of the life of the Toxic Jungle, and the fact that there were no insects around made me even more nervous than I already was.

The words of Than's spy, Cain, also haunted me.

Clearly, Than was not a beloved figure in the lives of the people of the kingdom of Harasa. In fact, they seemed to blame him; or at least Cain did. It appeared, according to his tale, that Than was the reason for the people's suffering.

_"'He is. It is all his fault that we have suffered for as long as we have. Than is the poison to our kingdom, and because of him, we are nearly an extinct people. If the Princess hadn't perished, we would not be suffering now. Death to the Prince. Death to us all.'"_

I felt a shudder run up and down my spine.

These people, they seemed to have been suffering for so long. That, however, confused me. Based off of Cain's story, the suffering of the people of Harasa began when Than took the throne. Than, however, appeared to be only as old as I am. A kingdom of that magnitude could not have been reduced to such suffering in the course of a mere twenty years.

That is the reason why Asbel, Lord Yupa, Mito, and I were going back. I hoped to find Aden somewhere along the way, and ask for his assistance once again.

I stopped where I was.

Shortly after, the men behind me stopped as well. Asbel whispered, "What is it Nausicaä, do you see something?"

Silently, I nodded and took a few careful steps to stand behind the safety of a tree. Asbel, Mito, and Lord Yupa followed my lead. I closed my eyes, and strained my ears to their utmost.

"I can hear footsteps up ahead." I explained. "And sounds of armour."

Carefully, I was silent and listened again. This time, there were voices. They were louder than before, and the clinking armour was also louder.

"Just check the perimeter of the territory. Make sure the barrier is still in place, and then report back."

"I can hear Aden," I whispered, feeling a sense of relief wash over me. Had it been someone else, we would have had to retreat or worse--fight. "Wait here."

I saw a brief look of panic on the faces of my friends as I stepped into the open. Quietly, under my breath, I hissed to them, "Obey my orders; _stay put_."

Their faces were not happy at all, but they remained mute as a soldier gave a shout of alarm, "Hey! Captain Aden, there is someone here! A woman!"

It took only moments for Aden to calmly reply, "Restrain her, but don't harm her."

The solder did as he was told. I dropped the sword that was attached to my waist, and raised my hands in a gesture of surrender. There were sounds of more armour, and then Aden's captain's helmet came into view.

Even through the helmet, I knew he was taken aback to see me again in Harasa's territory. "P-Princess, what are you doing here?" Aden asked, stepping closer and waving to the soldier. The soldier lowered the weapon he held and took a respectful step backwards. I sighed. Thank goodness. That soldier seemed to be in Aden's private guard.

"Aden, we need your help." I said quickly.

Aden looked at me quietly for a few moments before raising the visor on his helmet. His brown eyes were breathtakingly familiar. They were like Asbel's. "Are your friends here?" he asked in his deep voice.

I nodded, "Everyone, it is all right now."

The forest was quiet for a few seconds until there was the sound of rustling clothing, and my companions appeared. I tried to ignore the hostile look Asbel was sending towards Aden as I resumed. "We need you to tell us what happened here. Why is Harasa in the state it is? Why the people are suffering so much. Why they hate Than as much as they do."

An unhappy look came over Aden's eyes, and he groaned. His shoulders sank a fraction of an inch. His eyes raked over Asbel, Mito, and Lord Yupa.

"Am I correct in assuming that you won't leave until then?"

"Yes." I replied.

Aden looked back at me, "What we do here is none of your business, Princess. This is _our_ trouble, and to involve an outsider would cause trouble for them. You do not need to feel as though you must bring salvation to our people. You have already completed your role in the salvation of the Valley of the Wind."

I bit my lip as I spoke again, this time, with the authority of royalty. "No, Prince Aden. You are wrong. Royalty does not exist merely for show. It is in time like these, where there are people that need our help that we must act. There is no other purpose for there to be royalty. Now is the time that we must show our worth by aiding suffering people, even if they are not our own."

Then I smiled. "Even if I were not royalty, I still couldn't bear to just leave your people as they were."

There was warmth in Aden's eyes. "...thank you, Princess Nausicaä. I understand. Come with us, and I will lead you and your companions to where you will find your answers."

Lord Yupa coughed politely and stepped forward. He bowed a respectful head to Aden. "Pardon me, your highness, but can you not explain to us the details that have occurred in this place? It would be far less dangerous."

Aden shook his head. "Unfortunately, I cannot. My company is due back shortly, and I have not the time. The best I can do is to lead you to our kingdom's archives."

Lord Yupa nodded in understanding. "I see. Then, let us be off, for the less time we spend idling around, the more the people will suffer."

Aden called to his company who rejoined us quickly. There were very few people, and yet they all gave off a powerful aura. Aden gestured to one of the men, and then to our group. "Lead them to the underground library. Rejoin with us as quickly as possible."

The man nodded, and bowed to me. "This way please, Princess Nausicaä."

Then, I jumped. I turned back to Aden who was ordering his men to regroup into formation. "You aren't coming with us?"

He shook his head. "No, Princess. I must lead my men back and report to the Prince. I wish I could, but I can not. Be safe." He said, dipping his head, and following his men. Soon thereafter, he disappeared.

The solder he had left with us began heading off in a different direction. "Quickly, Princess." He whispered.

I turned back to everyone, and nodded. They replied back with tacit nods of their own, and as a group, we followed the soldier. As we walked, however, I could not help but send worried glances at Asbel. He was acting unusual, and it worried me.

-

It took very little time for the soldier to lead us to the library chambers where he bowed, bid us goodbye, and trotted off.

With that, the four of us split and began examining the library. If we had had more time in this place, there is nothing more that I would have liked, than to stop and examine these books. There were piles and mountains of books, each hardbound and a gold thread tracing the title.

I scanned with my finger through the long rows of small script in a thick book.

It had to be in here somewhere.

Asbel, Mito, and Lord Yupa were helping me look for it.

The story that Cain had told us when we had visited him in the cell explained that the kingdom of Harasa was well over 1000 years old, before the Seven Days of Fire. He also had told us that a spell had been cast over the entire kingdom, shielding it from outside and wandering eyes through use of a strange force called mana. Warlocks had performed this spell when Prince Than had taken the throne, shortly after his sister's death.

It was because of that spell that the kingdom was free of the Jungle's toxins.

However, there was one thing that Cain said that had bothered me, which led to the four of us searching the castle's oldest library files.

If the kingdom was free from the Jungle's poison, then how could the city be in such a state?

_'"Prince Than! It was Prince Than that caused the diseases and ill fortune to befall our people; it was he who caused our children, women, men, elderly to fall ill and die! Because of him! It was all because of him!"'_

That is what Cain had said.

What we were searching for was why, and how.

My eyes scanned the pages as I skimmed quickly and flipped pages every other second.

And suddenly, I stopped.

"Here." I said out loud.

The single word brought all three men to where I was sitting the pile of books. They followed my finger which was pointing to a picture of a mysterious figure, shrouded in light, whose hair was wreathed in light. Just as the prophecy Aden had showed me described. There was little doubt in my mind that the person in the picture was Adena.

I read through the passages quickly, halting when I found what I had been seeking. My throat felt dry, and dread filled every single bone in my body.

"This is why," I whispered in horror. "The reason why Harasa has stayed the way it has for the past 1,000 years. The reason why Prince Than had the spell cast over his kingdom."

Asbel leaned over my shoulder, unease creeping into his face as he saw the look on my own. "What does it say?" he asked quietly.

I swallowed hard and turned my eyes back to the book.

"It says, _'When the city lies eternal for 1,000 years, the one who had been sleeping since the dawn of her never-ending slumber shall once again open her eyes. She shall awaken, see the light, and at last bring peace to her people. The price paid shall be 10,000 for the 1,000 years of eternity. The reward given shall be she who leads the ones who have awaited her return for an eon; their peace shall be the reward for the lives paid.'_"

I swallowed hard.

Mito's eyebrows were furrowed. "And what does that mean?"

Asbel and I shared a glance; we both nodded.

"It means that Prince Than is going to bring back Princess Adena using the lives of the people of Harasa."

I could see alarm flash through the eyes of Lord Yupa and Mito.

"Use the lives of the people?!" Mito hissed.

It felt as though there were a pit in my stomach as I nodded. The mere thought of even placing my people in danger made me sick. And thought of actually sacrificing their _lives_ made me both ill and livid.

"Actually, that isn't completely correct, my dear Princess."

I felt my heart twist--and not in the good way--when I heard the voice. We all leapt to our feet and whirled around to the source of the voice.

Than was standing in the doorway, our method of escape with a smug, pleased little smile dancing about his face. Behind him were rows of soldiers, all armed with swords and guns. I held back a gasp of shock and disgust when I saw their armour. It was armour constructed out of the shells of dead Ohmu and other insect-like beasts of the Jungle. The shields they held were made from the eyes of the dead Ohmu.

Than smiled in a sickeningly sweet way, "Would you care for me to tell you, Princess?"

"What are you going to do to your people?! How could you even _think_ of doing anything to them? You're their ruler; it is your duty as their prince to look after them!" I burst out.

Then, the moment that Than grinned in a way that froze my heart, I knew. Than had lost his mind long before he took up ruling the kingdom. The day his sister, Adena died, he went insane. All judgement and reasoning was gone, and what was left was an empty shell.

"Actually, Princess, currently, I am not planning on doing anything to the people of the kingdom of Harasa. My deed is already done. It began an eon ago when I had the spell cast over my kingdom."

I blinked tensely. The gears in my mind began to turn slowly, and the pieces and bits of information I had been receiving began to piece themselves together. My throat felt incredibly dry.

"The spell did keep out the Jungle's poisons and intruders, but it also kept out one more important thing," He grinned maliciously, "Time. Or rather, the ability for a natural death to take place. You read the prophecy written in that book in your hands, didn't you? 'When the city lies eternal for 1,000 years, the one who had been sleeping since the dawn of her never-ending slumber shall once again open her eyes. She shall awaken, see the light, and at last bring peace to her people. The price paid shall be 10,000 for the 1,000 years of eternity. The reward given shall be she who leads the ones who have awaited her return for an eon; their peace shall be the reward for the lives paid.'"

Then, it finally came together in my mind. I felt horror creep into every crevice of my face. Than knew it, and grinned at the sight.

"Yes, Princess. You are correct. Over the last one-thousand years, while the spell has been in effect, the people of this kingdom were drying because of the spell cast upon the kingdom. 10,000 lives for the price of eternal life...for those living within the castle, at least."

A voice, full of trembling rage came behind me. Asbel took a stiff step forward, his brown eyes burning. "You...how could you condemn those people--_your_ people--to a life like that? They have been dying, one-by-one, not knowing who was next. And here _you_ were, easy at rest in your hell of a castle, living an eternal life for the price of the lives of your people!"

Dislike dripped from Than's voice as he replied to Asbel, sneering at him. "You wouldn't understand, Prince of Pejite. No one would. Because as you most likely know, I took up the throne after my sister's untimely death. And in order to prevent her spirit from truly leaving us, I took the only measure left."

I shut my eyes.

"You cast the spell over Harasa to contain her here." I whispered in a strangled voice.

_So _that's_ why I was able to see her in my dreams. She never really left, so she was able to make contact with me._

"Quite correct, Princess Nausicaä. My sister was the one the prophecy spoke of. She was the one who was to save this kingdom from destruction." Than said, sadness masking his face, "Hope was lost. Our kingdom would fall. And so, I reasoned that if I kept my sister's spirit here, my people would be safe. Safe from harm, safe from destruction."

I felt a grim understanding at Than's words. His true intentions had been good. Before his sister had died, his best interests were truly for the benefit of the people of this once-beautiful kingdom. However, when his sister died, when the one who would prevent destruction perished, his hope had faded with her. And so, in a final, desperate attempt to save these people, he trapped them. Willing to take the lives of his people in order to fufill the doomed prophecy.

Now, we too were trapped here. With no clues to save Harasa, no clues how to escape, nothing at all.

-

**(A/N:)** That was tough. And the chapter pretty much sucked too. I'm really sorry for the late delay, and the fact that the story just stinks at this point. I don't have an estimate of when the next chapter will be out, but things will clear up next time. These things include: why Asbel is so pissy towards Aden, the whole prophecy deal, and pretty much the conclusion of the story. Thanks for bearing with me through all this. Happy belated Thanksgiving!

**Please review!**

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


	13. The Final Plunge, Chapter 13

_December 29, 2008_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. I own Than, Aden, and Adena. And the kingdom Than rules.

**Title:** The Forest of Purity

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated**: Teen

**Genre**: Romance/General

**Summary:** In the time spent together, Nausicaä and Asbel's feelings for each other start to grow. They also find a strange tree that is protected by an electric barrier. Suddenly, new problems begins to stir: someone is also after Nausicaä's heart, but who?

**Notes:** MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_Italics_ - Thoughts

**Bold **- Emphasis on a word

**Bold and Underline** - author's note

**Chapter 13: The Final Plunge**

**--**

It was dark.

Dark and terrifying. I can remember only one time when I had been plunged into a darkness this black, this bleak, this cold.

I closed my eyes and saw the flashes of red from the eyes of the Ohmu as they drew nearer and nearer.

The pounding of their feet on the ground rattled every bone in my body. Their rage-filled grunts filled my ears, and I could hear nothing else, even the quivering of Teito next to my ear.

They kept on coming closer, and even if I had wanted to move, I couldn't. I was paralyzed with fear, and I knew that death was drawing closer. Death that came in the form of enormous insects, blinded by rage that stampeded wildly until they perished.

Finally, I found the strength to open my eyes.

I was filled with a final burst of terror as I saw the eyes of the Ohmu, unseeing, unthinking as they continued to charge.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Until--

Blackness.

I didn't even feel the impact I knew was coming. The moment I opened my eyes, I felt undescribable fear, and then nothing.

I was floating.

It wasn't quite the sensation I had been expecting from being stampeded to death, but that is what it was.

My limbs, instead of feeling heavy, felt as light as a bird's.

I could see farther than I ever had before, and across the horizon, was a white shore. Its waves were silver, it's clouds were ivory, and a crowd stood at its shores. I could hear their encouraging calls, their sweet, smiling faces, and I could see the painless civilization they lived in.

I was tired. And I wanted to go somewhere to rest.

Somewhere calm, somewhere quiet, somewhere...restful.

I reached a hand in the direction of the shore, of the silver waves, the ivory clouds, and the kind people.

But I frowned.

There was something holding me back. There was something that was keeping me from going to the place where I could finally be at peace, instead of having to live a life filled with hardship and sorrow. Who was it? Why did they stop me?

I turned, ready to brush off whatever was keeping me anchored.

And then I stopped.

It took a moment for my mind to grapple for the names I was trying to think of. Then I found them.

"Lord Yupa? Mito? Obaba?" I whispered. "Why are you here? I just want to rest. I'm _tired_."

Obaba opened her mouth and began to speak. But the only problem was that I couldn't hear her. I couldn't hear any of them. Their mouths were moving, the were speaking, but I could not hear the sound that should have been coming out of their mouths.

"I can't hear you. What is it?"

Lord Yupa fixed me with the eyes of a grandfather, of an uncle, of a second, living father. he pointed behind me, to the horizon and the shore. So I turned.

The first feeling that blossomed in my chest was disbelief. And then sorrow. And then happiness.

My throat felt dry and cracked as I spoke.

"F-father?"

For the first time in years, I saw the kind, warm, brown eyes of my father. I could see his smile, and his warmth emanated. He too, floated above the silver waves of the white land. The edges of his features were disappearing.

"My sweet child. My Nausicaä." He said, in the deep voice that I had loved and missed.

"Father..." I gasped, and jumped forward.

I buried my face in his strong chest, and I felt his arms wrap around me, unperterbed by the poisons of the Toxic Jungle which had ailed him when he died.

"Nausicaä, what are you doing here? It is not your time." He said. "You should not be joining me just yet, my daughter. Go back to where you belong."

I felt confusion. I pulled away to look up at him. He was smiling kindly.

"I don't...want to, Father. I'm tired, I'm scared. I don't want to go back." I replied, biting my lip. Almost at once, I felt guilty. I had never uttered such selfish words. I had no right to say I wanted and did not want. There were still so many people on the Earth that did not have even a fraction of the things I did. What right did I have to say such things?

"Nausicaä..." I heard my father say. "Nausicaä, look at me."

And I did. The eyes of my father were understanding, as they had always been.

"Be selfish, Nausicaä. You are allowed to be selfish, every once in a while, my child." My father told me, as if reading my mind. He had always had a talent of doing that.

I frowned. "But...I--"

He put a finger on my lips, and I went silent. He patted my cheek gently, as he would have done when I was a little girl in distress.

"My child, it is not your time to die. It will not be for a long while, Nausicaä. You know this already."

I did not know how to answer, so I furrowed my brows. What did he mean by this?

Again, as if reading my mind, my father smoothed down my hair lovingly. "Before the Ohmu came, you felt fear, didn't you?"

I gasped. Recalling back, yes. Yes I did.

"You felt frightened, nervous, lost, and regretful, didn't you, Nausicaä? Do you know what this means, my daughter?" my father asked.

I just shook my head, numb. I had become mute.

"If you still feel fear when you die, it means that it is not yet your time. If you did not feeling acceptance when you passed into this other world, then it means that you are not to die yet. You still have another life awaiting you back in the realm of the living." He said.

I....had another chance? Another life? But how could that be? I was taught that this life was the only one you were given. And so you had to live it out the best to your ability.

"While what we have taught you is true, Nausicaä, you still have another chance to try. You should not be in this land of silver and white just yet, my daughter. Go back."

I couldn't find words. My father began to back away, and I reached out to him, helplessly. I did not want to lose him yet. I had just gotten him back.

"Nausicaä, go _home_."

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. And I turned.

A pair of warm, chocolate eyes greeted me. They twinkled and winked; smiled and laughed; loved and cried. A hand was stretched out to me, waiting.

"Nausicaä, my beloved wind rider, let's go. Back to where we belong."

I closed my eyes. I still did not want to leave. I wanted to rest, and I wanted to go where there was no suffering. But...

I felt a pull from this person. As the planets were drawn to the sun by gravity, and the beings on Earth where drawn back to the ground by gravity, my gravity revolved around this person. The person that I loved. He was my sun; and my whole world.

"Asbel." I whispered, breathlessly, as I accepted his hand.

And I was plunged again into something else. But it was a world full of light and colors. It was...

Life.

-

"Nausicaä, are you all right?"

I opened my eyes blearily.

And the first thing I saw was a pair of warm, chocolate eyes.

It was Asbel.

I smiled, and, without thinking, wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close.

"N-Nausicaä?" I heard his voice squeak a little. I felt his arms come around and wrap around me, unsure and confused. "Are you all right?"

I held him closer. I buried my face into his shoulder and smiled. "Yes. I'm fine, Asbel."

"What's wrong? Why were you crying?" he asked, finally pulling away. When I looked into his concerned eyes, I smiled. I felt warm and content.

I....

Loved him.

"Asbel...can I ask you a question?" I whispered.

He seemed surprised and nodded. "Yes, sure. What is it?"

I smiled at him, which seemed to confuse him further. It made me almost laugh at his confusion. This was the Asbel I knew and loved. Not the Asbel I had been seeing as of late; the one that was angry and bitter. The one that acted like a cornered fox-squirrel.

"Were you jealous of Aden?"

My question was out of the blue. I knew, because the look on Asbel's face was surprised, shocked, and panicked.

He turned his head away.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Nausicaä? What reason do I have to be jealous of _him_?"

The way he said 'him' gave off such a sound of contempt that I knew it was true.

"Asbel."

I saw him turn slightly.

"Were you?" I repeated.

And Asbel was silent. He clenched and unclenched his hand. He was grinding his teeth in his mouth, and his eyes were sparking with indignance.

"...yes." He finally replied in a stubborn voice. He choked out the single word as though it were bile in his mouth, and he didn't want to confess to it.

So then, I did the only thing that I could. The only thing that felt right.

I laughed.

It was a peal of girlish laughter, disbelieving, happy, and gay.

Asbel waited silently in embarassment for me to stop. He didn't look at me, but I could see his eyes through his bangs. His face looked embarassed and almost pathetic. I smiled, and reached out a hand. I held the side of his face in my hand gently.

"Asbel. Dont be jealous of him. You don't need to be." I told him.

He seemed to pout. "Why?" he grunted.

Asbel didn't seem convined, so I hugged him again.

"Asbel, I love you."

He made a surprised noise and turned to look at me with wide eyes. "You...?" he whispered. Deep inside, I, too, was surprised. To realize my feelings in such a manner was very unlike me. To _confess_ them was even stranger. But regarding the past incidents ever since discovering the kingdom of Harasa, I had come to terms with the turmoil in my heart.

I nodded and gave him a smile. "I love you."

He seemed speechless and his mouth flopped open and closed, like a fish, gasping for air.

"Nausicaä, I--"

Suddenly the door slammed open.

I squinted against the light, and shielded my eyes with a hand.

A guard was standing there, his face covered by the helmet he wore. His voice was gruff as he barked at Asbel and I. "Get up. Both of you. The Prince wishes to see you now."

Together, Asbel and I rose to our feet.

My heart was hammering inside my chest, and it felt as though there were a weight pressing down on me. Our adventure here was reaching its climax, and it forced my heart to attempt to thunder its way out of my chest.

But then...

Asbel took my hand firmly in his.

He held it tightly and didn't let go. As the guard pushed us down a dark and unfamiliar hall, he still didn't release my hand. Every time the guard's hand shoved us forward, he would squeeze my own hand in reassurance.

I smiled. I knew what he was saying to me.

_'Don't be afraid, Nausicaä. I'm with you.'_

The guard stopped us. "Wait here," he ordered. "The Prince will be meeting with you shortly."

He exited the room, and we were left standing in the middle of an empty throne room, still finding comfort in each other.

Then, a guard announced. "Entering: Prince Than, ruler of the kingdom of Harasa." The doors slid open, and I could hear the footsteps of boots, that signalled the approach of Harasa's ruler.

_'I'll be with you, always. Now,'_

Than appeared, and stepped up and sat in the highest seat.

"Princess Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind."

_'And...'_

"And Asbel of the Kingdom of Pejite. You are hereby, by the will of the kingdom--"

_'Forever.'_

"Sentenced to death."

Asbel squeezed my hand again, glaring fiercely into the eyes of Than.

"By whose decision? Your nonexistent council? Or the will of the remaining people of the kingdom you killed?" Asbel growled, his voice full of contempt.

I saw a flash of anger and hurt lance through Than's eyes. For a moment, I felt pity.

"_Silence_."

Than's words were bitten out like a burning whip. Asbel was quickly knocked to the ground.

"Asbel!" I lunged for him. Three broad-swords greeted me, their blades menacing and sharp.

"The two of you will be used as the final sacrifices to the barrier which protects this place." Than announced, standing up. "Thus far, 998 people have died in order to keep the barrier protecting Harasa--and keeping my sister's spirit contained here--safe. But with these two final sacrifices," he gestured to Asbel and I. "No longer. With the deaths of this Princess and Prince, my sister will come back to life to fufill the prophecy and bring sanctity to this kingdom once more."

"Open it." Than ordered.

The guard that had brought us in nodded and drew his sword. I instinctively flinched and drew back, away from the deadly weapon.

But the guard did not go for me; nor did he head for Asbel. Instead, he went to the center of the room, where the symbol of Harasa's kingdom was inscribed. He raised his sword, and with a grunt, drove it into the cricle on the inscription.

There was only a short pause before the rumbling began.

The ground opened up, and I began to feel a sinister wind sucking at my clothes. It raised goosebumps on my arms, for I had never before felt a wind that was evil.

Than had come down from his throne and was joined by the guard who stood dutifully behind him.

In the pit where the ground had opened up, was a pool of white, silvery light. Bright balls of light glimmered within it, circling the pool swiftly.

I jerked when Than rested a hand on my shoulder and held it firm. Absel, who was being withheld by a couple more of the guards roared angrily. He was struck once in the stomach, and sank down once more, paralyzed.

Than leaned me forward to the pool.

"Look at it, Princess. Beautiful, no?" he cooed in my ear.

"No." Came my firm reply. "Your people had to die for this. For what? A far-fetched idea that you had to contain a person's soul to the living world, because of your fear?"

"WRONG!" Than thundered. I jumped, and recoiled in pain when Than's grip tightened.

"You are wrong, Princess Nausicaä. I _know_ that this 'far-fetched idea' of mine will work. Because this land--this land is the Forest of Purity. I saw it. It came to me in a dream my deceased sister sent to me, to guide my journey." Than's voice had become far away and dreamy. "It was....beautiful. It was the one place in the world where there was no taint. Life was bountiful and plenty, and the dangers of the Toxic Jungle do not penetrate."

He was silent for a while.

"That," he began again suddenly. "Is the ideal world my sister and I have envisioned. And it will start with one of the last sacrifices to the spell."

Than's grip tightened, and I felt him beginning to push me forward. The silvery light gleamed off my face, and I shut my eyes.

"Princess, get down!" I heard a voice ring out, suddenly.

Without thinking, I obeyed and dropped to the ground, out of Than's reach. At the same time, I looked up. My heart felt like it was freezing over as I watched.

Aden was rushing towards Than, a look of determination painting his features. He collided with his brother, and he wrapped his arms around him in a deadlock.

Time seemed to stand almost still as the two men sailed through the air, past me, and towards the pond of silvery fear. In mid-air, Aden turned to me, and gave me a smile.

It wasn't a frightened smile, or an insane one. He had accepted what had happened, and he was taking responsibility for the actions his foolish brother had made. And his gaze to me, was the apology he was offering up.

_'Goodbye, dear Princess Nausicaä. Be the beacon of hope you were always meant to be, even before your birth.'_

And then he was gone. Aden and Than had plummeted into the pool, and were swallowed by the whiteness of it.

The guards let go of Asbel in shock, where Asbel knocked them unconscious with a few blows of his fists. By the time Asbel joined me by the side of the pond, my legs had given out. I felt tears in my eyes, for the sudden loss.

"Nausicaä," he began solemly. "I'm so--"

A terrifying rumbling cut off the rest of his sentence. The entire castle began to shake and rumble, throwing the both of us off balance.

It was then that Lord Yupa and Mito came rushing out of a different entrance, holding our weapons and gliders. Mito was gesturing wildly. "Princess! Asbel! Hurry up! This place is collapsing!"

Asbel nodded at him, and then turned back to me.

Strangely enough, though, I felt as though something else were capturing my attention.

Still, I could feel his gentle gaze on me as he rested a kind hand on my shoulder. "Nausicaä, look. I'm sorry that this had to happen, but we need to mourn later. For the moment, we have to escape."

I continued staring into the pond of silvery light that Aden and Than had vanished into. Until finally, it became clear to me.

"I am....not going, Asbel." I replied, whispering.

The look on Asbel's face was one of utter shock. "What?! Nausicaä, what are you saying? This place is collapsing. If we don't escape, we'll be buried alive."

"No, Asbel. I'm not going. I can't." I whispered back, reaching a hand towards the pool.

"Nausicaä," Asbel's voice was pleading and lost. "I don't understand."

I touched the surface of the water, and felt a jolt run through me.

"I'm not leaving, because--"

_'Because she cannot, Prince of Pejite.'_ I felt my gaze go blank. My ears could still hear everything--albeit almost painfully.

Asbel was probably staring at me in confusion. "You are...?"

_'I am Princess Adena, the crown princess of Harasa--sister to Aden and Than of Harasa.'_ I could hear Adena say. Her words were coming from my mouth, and I was serving as a communicator from Adena to Asbel. _'The reason your beloved wind-rider is unable to leave this place, is because she is part of this prophecy. She has been, for the past thousand year Harasa has been in existence.'_

Even though the words were coming from my mouth, I still did not comprehend. Neither did Asbel, I gathered.

_'All this time, your princess, Princess Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, was the beacon of hope the prophecy of my kingdom spoke of. The prophets, even before this horrible incident had occurred, knew that some time, some where, a light of hope would shine. Princess Nausicaä has already proven her worth when she died for the people of the Valley of the Wind. But this time, however, she is ready. Princess Nausicaä understands what she must do; because if she does not, then the people of Harasa who still breathe, will be damned for all eternity.'_

"Nausicaä...." Asbel whispered helplessly. "She's speaking the truth, isn't she?"

I nodded my head, guilt welling up inside me for having to do this to Asbel.

_'And it is now time, Asbel, Prince of Pejite--ancestor of my lineage--to part ways with Princess Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind--savior of the people of Harasa. I can delay the destruction of the castle for three cycles of sixty seconds. Any longer than that, you forfeit your life. Please speak quickly...'_

With that, I felt control return to my body, and my sight was restored.

I looked at Asbel, and then at my feet. He must be suffering so badly. And I was not sure if I could deny him if he told me to just leave these people and save myself. I honestly did not know.

Then, I felt his arms wrap around me. Warm, comforting, sorrowful, accepting.

"Promise me," he whispered into my hair. "Promise me that you will come back to me, Nausicaä. Promise that I will see you again--alive and well."

My lip trembled. I bit it to keep from sobbing. The tears were already cascading down my cheeks. "Asbel, I---"

"Promise, Nausicaä. Please."

I squeezed my eyes shut and returned his embrace.

"Asbel, I promise. I'll come back to you."

His hand touched the side of my face, and his lips pressed against my forehead chastely.

_'It is time. Thank you, Princes Asbel for keeping her safe. Thank you for saving my kingdom and my people. Now go.'_

Even before Adena was finished speaking, Asbel was gone. I held back a choked sob.

_'Princess Nausicaä, please. Be strong. You gave your word that you would return. And now I give my word that you will live to see your beloved once more. Now, are you prepared?' _Adena asked. I could see her ghostly image standing next to me, holding my hand comfortingly.

I sighed.

"Yes."

Adena smiled warmly and faced the pool.

And together, we leapt into the freezing white pool.

_'Princess Nausicaä, thank you.'_

**--Asbel's point of view--**

Almost a year has passed since Nausicaä and I parted ways.

I am with the children of the valley now, helping them pick Chiko nuts for the upcoming festival of the new year.

A good wind is blowing in the valley, and the air is clean and fresh.

I am staring in the direction of the Toxic Jungle we had left behind so long ago with a longing.

_I miss you, Nausicaä._

I know now that I love you and--as corny as this does sound--I want to spend the rest of my life with you, wherever you may be--heaven or hell. _All I want now is your return, your safe return so that I can--_

I stop.

I squint my eyes to see off into the distance.

No....

It... it can't be.

........can it?

A wind glider is heading towards the valley--towards us. Someone is on it, steering it with practices agility and grace.

There is no mistake now.

Tears are running down my face now--but I don't care. Dropping the bag of nuts I had collected, I run towards the figure growing ever closer.

_All I want now is your return, your safe return so that I can..._

I see Nausicaä. She is smiling back at me--lovingly, warmly, kindly. In the way that I remember she always did. She made good on her promise--to return from the Forest of Purity.

_Your safe return..._

When she lands, she will share her stories of the pure land of the kingdom of Harasa. Of the people whose souls she brought salvation to. Of our adventures there. _But the thing I want most is..._

_Her safe return. So I can gather her up in my arms once again, kiss her, and tell her I love her too._

_I love you, Nausicaä._

-

**(A/N:)** END. Thank you so much for reading this story. It really has been a joy to write. While times have been difficult, I thank you all for your support and love for Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind as well as Asbel and Nausicaä themselves. Thank you once again. Have a Happy New Year! Happy Holidays to everyone!

Long live Miyazaki Hayao and Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind!

**Please review!**

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


End file.
